Amor Inmortal
by Merle-1986
Summary: Olé! Olé! Actualicé! Ya parecía uns historia fantasma y todo... pues no! (para kien no lo sepa: La vida después d Galaxia sigue y las starlights deberán afrontar su destino...)
1. Un sueño, un adiós

**Un sueño, un adiós**

En una galaxia lejana a la nuestra: 

Un planeta parece estar en llamas, miles de explosiones se producen en él, grandes volcanes en erupción expulsando lava como si todos ellos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en hacerlo a la vez, mas aun así, ese planeta goza de una gran vida y belleza, el fuego y el magma no hacen más que renovar constantemente la tierra que gracias a las inundaciones llega a los lugares donde las explosiones no alcanzan, siendo estas zonas de una belleza extrema. Grandes árboles de corazón y sangre verde, poseedores de anchos troncos de dura corteza que se alzan vigorosamente hacia el cielo en un intento de llegar a las estrellas, millones de ramas floridas que nacen de su ser y exhuberantes copas tapando el cielo. Miles de flores de vivos colores, todas ellas extrañas, jamás vistas por un terrestre, tan distintas y tan diferentes a las que nuestro planeta posee, cada especie de un bello color, intenso, brillante a la luz de la "luna" y alegre a la luz del "sol", aunque ni tan siquiera entre ellas son iguales puesto que cada una posee una tonalidad diferente, un brillo especial y único que la diferencia de las demás. La hierba, húmeda por el rocío de la noche, cubre todos aquellos espacios que quedarían desnudos sin la presencia de ésta. Mares, lagos inmensos y otros contrariamente nimios, unidos entre si por esplendorosos ríos llenos de vida, todos ellos portadores de una extraña luz cristalina, luz que muchos añoramos aquí, un tesoro, un regalo de extremo valor para quien tenga el honor de observarlo, plantas marinas cubren sus suelos brindando a la fauna acuática espléndidos sitios donde esconderse y exquisitos alimentos. 

Entre tanta belleza extasiante se vislumbra una ciudad, una fortaleza de fuego, las casas se alzan como llamas bañadas por la tímida luz de Épsilon haciendo parecer que éstas están en movimiento constante. Grandes avenidas llenas de una vegetación igualmente bella a la que cubre el planeta, fantásticos árboles que superan la altura de los hogares. Cinco torres en forma de llama rodean la ciudad vigilando el planeta, cada una de ellas custodiada por los guardianes de Kämpfer, Genezer, Naywa, Sandstorm y Krystallos nombradas por sus respectivos planetas. En el centro del pentágono imaginario un gran jardín rodeado por un lago de magma y adornado con fuentes incandescentes da paso a un gran palacio... pareciese de coral rojo... aunque... tal vez no, pero su formación rebuscada, de una armoniosidad inimaginable, unida a su llameante color guarda un parecido sorprendente al de éstas hermosas formaciones marinas. En su interior reside la soberana de tan antagónico planeta, la princesa Kakyuu, gobernadora y protectora de Kinmokusei. 

Lejos de la ciudad, una bella dama de largo cabello negro y profundos ojos azules, sentada en la orilla del Lago de los Sueños, mira melancólicamente al cielo cómo buscando aquello que la oscuridad le negó. 

___Mi hermoso ángel... mi bombón... si pudiese volver a ver tu sonrisa... tan eterna y tan fugaz a la vez... recuerdo cómo el llanto cubría fácilmente tus cristalinos ojos azules, aunque pocas veces te vi llorar de corazón... tal vez cuando me confesaste la profunda tristeza e impotencia que sentías al no ver ni recibir noticias de aquél al que amabas... amas... y me atrevo a soñar con que las que derramaste al rebelarte yo mis sentimientos eran sinceras. Si pudiese volver a ver aquel rostro de niña juguetona, incansable... si pudiese volver a ver juguetear tu pelo con el aire... tu esbelta figura que guardaba el alma de la que con seguridad sería... y debe ser... una gran mujer. Ahora yo tan solo sueño con poder volver a verte... antes de que... deba olvidarte..._

Alguien se acerca a ella, la admira y en ello se percata de que dos tristes lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas: 

-Princesa, debemos irnos. 

Al darse cuenta de la presencia del apuesto hombre, se limpia rápidamente el rocío que tan desvergonzadamente se había atrevido a cubrir sus ojos y se gira hacia él: 

-Sí... esto…- Su voz aparece fina y quebradiza. 

-¿Sí?- Pregunta el joven intentando ayudar a que terminase la frase. 

-No, nada, tonterías. 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

En la Tierra una joven muchacha de cabellos rubios duerme profundamente: 

Un campo sumido en la oscuridad, sólo la luna alumbra el lugar y a la luz de ésta aparece la figura de un joven: 

-Tú... ¡Has vuelto! ¡Qué ilusión! ¡Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a las chicas!- Grita la joven en un gran ademán de felicidad. 

-Bombón... no hay nada que contar... sólo es un sueño... tu sueño...- El joven sigue inmóvil escondido del plateado brillo lunar. 

-¿Cómo?- pone cara de bobalicona ya que no entiende nada. 

-Yo sólo... vine a despedirme... a decirte el último adiós...- Las palabras del chico suenan amargamente tristes. 

Ella lo mira sorprendida e interrogante: 

-Estás muy serio... es una broma ¿verdad? 

Finalmente la luna alumbra la cara del joven que hasta ahora se mantenía oculta en las sombras. Usagi lo observa y puede ver la tristeza en sus ojos, ojos que empezaban a humedecerse... 

-No... mi destino se separará definitivamente del tuyo y yo... debo olvidarte... aunque antes de hacerlo necesitaba verte una última vez... 

De repente la figura desaparece y Usagi se encuentra sola en la inmensidad de aquel lugar... 

-¡Usagi! ¡Despierta! ¡Vuelves a llegar tarde! 

-Luna...- se frota los ojos y mira el reloj- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me has despertado antes? 

La gata negra se queda mirando como la chica empieza a vestirse a una velocidad espectacular y sale corriendo diciendo un rápido ¡Adiós! 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Rei no le da demasiada importancia: 

-¿Eso soñaste?. 

-Sí... se le veía muy triste... 

Ami tampoco sabe muy bien qué pensar respecto al sueño: 

-¿Y no puedes recordar quién es? 

-No... al despertarme de repente se me borró su rostro de la mente. 

Makoto va a decir algo pero Mina la interrumpe: 

-Seguro que es algún pobre chico al que rompiste el corazón en el Milenio de Plata y tan sólo es uno de los muchos recuerdos que últimamente te vienen a la mente. No hay de que preocuparse. 

Una gran gota de sudor aparece en los rostros de todas y Rei bastante excitada no puede reprimir lo que piensa: 

-¡Siempre piensas en lo mismo! Cada día te pareces más a la tonta de Usagi, que sueña tonterías y encima luego quiere buscar significados raros dónde no los hay. En mi opinión fue un simple sueño y nada más. 

-¡Rei!- Todas la miran asombradas, aunque siempre se mete con Usagi era impropio de ella hablar así. 

-Ups, perdón, pero es que de hecho es lo que pienso. 

Usagi responde con no demasiada convicción: 

-Posiblemente tengas razón... 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Faltan pocos días para el enlace entre la princesa de Kämpfer y el príncipe de Kinmokusei, hermano de la Princesa heredera Kakyuu. Todo está pensado, los vínculos entre los dos planetas se unirán eternamente. 

En la torre de Kämpfer, encarada al Lago de los Sueños, la dulce princesa guardiana de ésta, Akeryll, se encuentra en su habitación. Al parecer está escribiendo una carta, sus manos se mueven rápidas y ágiles, pareciese que en ello le fuese la vida, se la veía inquieta y triste, algo le ocurría. Un joven alto de pelo turquesa muy claro, casi blanco (a la luz del sol para algunos imperceptible), se acerca a ella sigilosamente. 

___¿Qué le pasará? Desde que llegó no es la misma, algo ha cambiado en ella, algo pasó... Himmel y Hava no quieren explicarme nada, rehuyen mis preguntas... ellas también están raras..._

La chica se da cuenta: 

-¡Raiden! ¿Qué haces aquí? Entras en mi habitación sin avisar y encima te quedas embobado... me has asustado ¿sabes? 

Raiden nota como esconde la carta rápidamente y eso le extraña: 

-¿Qué escondes ahí? 

Ella titubea: 

-Esto... nada... estaba escribiéndole a una amiga... 

Raiden se acerca tiernamente a ella y le susurra al oído: 

-Si no quieres decírmelo no lo hagas... respeto tu intimidad... pero por favor... no me mientas.- 

Lentamente se aparta y sus miradas se cruzan, como hechizado, el chico es incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los de aquella ninfa salvaje de corazón ardiente y largo pelo negro. De éste modo instintivamente vuelve a acercarse a ella, acaricia tiernamente su mejilla y sostiene su barbilla, sus labios empiezan a atraerse a los de ella como un imán y la besa dulcemente pero con fogosidad. A lo que ella, inmóvil, se deja querer y llevar por esos besos apasionados, aunque, muy cerca de su corazón una carta aguarda su destino, destino que romperá definitivamente con su sueño más preciado y en ese pensamiento una lágrima resbala por su mejilla. 

Raiden se percata de ello. Para de besarla y vuelve a quedársela mirando, era la segunda vez que veía como esos cristales marinos bañaban su rostro, la segunda vez... desde que volvió de su misión... aquel día... cuando observaba de lejos la manera en como miraba al espacio oscuro, como intentando atravesarlo, llegar a algo, a alguien... y esa solitaria gota de mar... algo le pasaba... algo grabe... la mayoría del tiempo permanecía, parecía estar dotada de una extrema felicidad... pero esos escasos momentos en que podía la amargura de su corazón... borraban esa idea de su mente. 

Finalmente le pregunta: 

-Akeryll... cuéntame... qué te ocurre... desde que volviste estás cambiada, algo pasó y no quieres contármelo... me tienes muy preocupado... 

-No temas, no me pasa nada grabe- esboza una sonrisa-, sólo son los nervios de nuestra boda, deseo fervientemente tenerte junto a mí el resto de mi vida- algo dentro de ella le causó un gran dolor, ¿cómo podía engañarlo de esa manera? ¿cómo podía engañarse a si misma así?-, aunque también siento miedo, cuando sellemos el enlace nos esperan grandes responsabilidades... que tal vez no sabré afrontar... y eso me asusta. (¿Cómo puedes actuar de esta manera? ¿Miedo a tus responsabilidades? ¿Desde cuándo? Y él se lo creerá... el propio miedo que siente ante perderte le vendará los ojos... ¿De verdad crees poderle hacer feliz?) 

Raiden parece contentarse son su excusa, de hecho eso lo explicaba todo y no tenía nada que temer... aunque en las profundidades de su ser sentía que eso no lo explicaba todo... pero hizo caso omiso de ese presentimiento: 

-Entiendo... es eso... yo te apoyaré en todo momento... no permitiré que nadie te presione.- Sigue mirándola con dulzura, como un niño que observa una diosa, no está seguro de poseerla, pero el solo hecho de tenerla a su lado aviva las llamas de su amor. 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

¿Dime Épsilon, qué ocultas? ¿Tan grande es tu secreto que ni la noche alumbras con tu tímida luz? Ya veo... siempre fuiste muy considerado con ellos, tal vez porqué tú jamás podrás tener un amor... Escondes a aquellos que sí pueden gozar de sus sentimientos, hoy les das una oportunidad. ¡Míralos! Chapotean, bailan en el agua al son de sus corazones, no temen ser descubiertos, tu los proteges. Guíalos, no dejes que se pierdan, que se separen, cuida de ellos... que no pasen por lo que tu pasaste. 

-¿Sabes? Jamás pensé que volvería a verte.- La joven dirije su mirada verde esmeralda al chico que tiene ante sí. 

-Lo sé. Sé que sufriste mucho, pero ahora volvemos a estar juntos, ¿no?.- Dulcemente agarra la mano de la chica y la acerca a su pecho, justo donde se encuentra su corazón,- ¿lo sientes? Es por ti- las mejillas de la joven se sonrojan y un rubor agita su cuerpo. Faíl coge su otra mano y acerca su cuerpo abrazándola tiernamente. 

No temen sus cuerpos desnudos, la oscuridad guarda su secreto. 

-Lo que más me duele es que el Príncipe no volviese también, Kakyuu se sentirá muy sola- se abraza a él con más fuerza. 

-Sí, todos nos asombramos al darnos cuenta de que no aparecía. 

-Galaxia destruyó su cristal, nunca renacerá, nunca volverán a verse,- empieza a llorar,- y yo te tengo a ti, jamás permitiré que vuelvan a hacerte daño ¡Jamás! ¿Me oíste? 

-Himmel...- La besa a modo de afirmación y gratitud por aquellas palabras que rebelaban cuanto lo amaba. 

Cerca de la orilla se movieron unos arbustos: 

Himmel se dio cuenta:

-¿Lo has visto? Creo que hay alguien ahí- señaló el lugar. 

-No creo que sea nada, algún animal. -Se volvió nuevamente hacia ella para continuar besándola. 

En los matorrales... 

-¡Shhh! No te muevas- susurrando.- ¿Has visto? Casi nos pillan,- miró a la chica que tenía al lado. 

-No ha sido mi culpa, algo me ha picado. -Se frotó el brazo enérgicamente. 

-Sí, pues si algo vuelve a picarte te aguantas. ¿No ves que si nos pilla nos mata? 

-Hava, no seas tan exagerada. 

-¿Exagerada? Para empezar estamos espiando a nuestra mejor amiga, segundo: se supone que deberíamos estar de guardia en nuestras respectivas torres y... tercero... están desnudos -se ruboriza. 

-Sí... oye, qué bien se ve tu hermano, no sé si es la oscuridad o...- No termina la frase, Hava la interrumpe. 

-Eres una pervertida, deja a mi hermano empaz que tu ya tienes a Raiden, y además yo no me fijo en si Faíl está bien o no, sería un poco raro ¿no crees? 

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero si fuese el mío... además no hacemos nada "malo", sólo estamos vigilando que no le pase nada a Himmel, ¡es nuestro deber de amigas! 

-¡Akeryll! 

En el lago: 

Himmel lo oyó. 

-¿Lo has oído? Parecía alguien gritando. -Se sumergió en el agua y buceó hasta la orilla. 

-¡Espérame! -Empezó a nadar tras ella para alcanzarla y una vez conseguido- En otra me esperas, no te costaba nada... 

-Shhhhh, escucha. 

-Yo no oigo nada, si había alguien ya se habrá ido. 

-Pues si alguien nos ha visto adiós a nuestro secreto. 

En los matorrales: 

-Después dices de mi. 

-Calla y corre- susurrando- si nos ve estamos listas. 

Salieron corriendo tan sigilosas como gatos, se notaba que tenían experiencia. 

Faíl continua con la conversación. -Lo dudo mucho, seguramente era algún bicho raro. 

-No sé... esperemos... 

-Seguro que era eso, tranquila. 

Aun así se quedaron un buen rato intentando vislumbrar algo entre la oscuridad y en vista de que no verían nada regresaron al lago. 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Espero que os haya gustado, es mi primer fic así que no seáis muy duros con migo. 

Dudas, quejas, tomatazos... a Lareta1@hotmail.com


	2. Rosas rojas

**2. Rosas rojas:**

_Hoy... debiera ser el más feliz día de toda mi vida, sin embargo, el anhelo llena todo mi ser. Hoy me desposaré, contraeré matrimonio con el hombre que más me ama, ha amado y amará, en ello, un triste pesar se apodera de mí, puesto que yo, simple mortal, soy incapaz de corresponder ese amor en todo lo que éste merece, mi corazón pertenece a otro alguien, a mi otro yo, a mi gran amor. Aun así , hoy dejaré de lado este sentimiento y en ello haré feliz al hombre que realmente me ama, a él consagraré mi vida, procurándole a él, la felicidad que a mí me es negada._

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Akeryll se despertó, era un día muy especial para ella, o debería serlo. Se acercó al balcón y se asomó a él. Rosas rojas. Rosas rojas por todas partes, en puertas, balcones y tejados de las casas, en calles, farolas, guirnaldas adornando los árboles. Al parecer se enteraron de sus preferencias por aquella hermosa flor y quisieron darle una sorpresa. De veras lo habían conseguido, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, no podía creer que toda una ciudad hiciese eso por ella, sólo por ella. No los decepcionaría, ¿cómo hacer eso a alguien que deposita toda su confianza en ti? Se percató de un detalle, ¿de dónde habían sacado las flores? ¿habían viajado a la Tierra? No lo sabía, de hecho tampoco quería saberlo. 

Volvió a entrar, era una gran habitación, estaba compuesta por una enorme cama de matrimonio, la tenía ya que era de sueño inquieto y así disponía de mucho espacio para dar cuantas vueltas quisiera, a cada lado de ésta dos mesillas de noche, sobre una de ellas una lamparilla que una vez prendida emitía una tenue y cálida luz. En el lado opuesto un armario cubría toda la pared, una ironía, teniendo en cuenta que casi siempre usaba unos tejanos y la primera camisa que tenía al alcance, sólo en sus salidas nocturnas se ponía el vestido rojo que tanto le agradaba y en pocas ocasiones el blanco, visto así era realmente extraño, pero también asistía a gran cantidad de bailes dónde, aunque no le agradase demasiado, debía usar sus vestidos de "etiqueta" que en su mayoría eran bastante sencillos y entallados. Un biombo de, si no fuese porqué allí no tenían cerezos, diría que de cerezo, adornaba la otra pared, algo de ropa lo cubría. A su izquierda un secreter, su mirada se desvió hacia él, encima se encontraba una carta sin sellar, su expresión se ensombreció, la tremenda alegría que sentía se disipó.

Aquella era la carta cuya destinataria jamás recibiría, la carta que llevaba impresa todos sus deseos, más aún, el término de éstos. La cogió, la leyó una vez más de las muchas que lo había hecho y la guardó en un cajón bajo llave, cualquier doncella podría satisfacer su curiosidad cosa que no le interesaba. Se sentó en la cama, sus ojos perdidos en el vacío, su mente recordando aquello que no podría tener. De repente una imagen apareció ante ella, en una pequeña butaca frente al nombrado secreter, en ella un precioso vestido blanco yacía. Algo recorrió su cuerpo, se estiró y sacudió desperezándose completamente. Las doncellas entrarían de un momento a otro para empezar a peinarla y arreglarla, tenía que estar estupenda para Raiden. Raiden... un chico tan guapo, tan tierno, tan cordial, cuando la miraba sentía que podía leer en ella su interior, era generoso y siempre respetaba su intimidad, jamás la forzó a contarle algo que ella no quisiera, de hecho jamás la obligó a hacer nada que no quisiera, la amaba demasiado como para hacer eso. Y ella, ella también... tiempo atrás. Se sacudió otra vez, ya empezaba a divagar de nuevo así que se dijo a sí misma que debía cumplir con su deber y dejarse de tonterías, empezando por vestirse. 

Las damas llegaron poco rato después, no paraban de alabar su belleza, y aunque sabía que lo hacían de corazón, no podía evitar sentirse cohibida. Acabaron y se fueron. La dejaron sola, frente al espejo: el vestido que llevaba era entallado, acabado en una larga cola, sus brazos quedaban cubiertos por una fina tela transparente y su muñeca derecha estaba adornada con un brazalete compuesto por dos rosas rojas. No llevaba joyas, de hecho no le gustaban, sólo sus pendientes de media luna que por alguna extraña razón nunca se quitaba y el día de su boda no iba a ser menos. El pelo negro, a la luz del sol con una leve tonalidad azul, recogido en un moño despeinado dejando caer varios mechones sobre su rostro. Se observaba fijamente, miraba cada uno de los detalles de su vestimenta, se había vuelto a embobar, y mientras, la puerta de la habitación se abrió entrando una chica de ojos violeta, pelo café y altura exagerada llevando puesto un traje de chaqueta femenino violeta, con una camisa blanca de media manga y volantes en el escote y borde de dichas mangas. 

-¿Mirándote en el espejo? Nunca te creí tan presumida. 

La muchacha se volteó y posó sus ojos en los de la hablante. 

-¿Te sorprende? No es para menos, ¿me has visto tan arreglada alguna vez? 

Enarcó una ceja:

-Mmm... no, me parece que no. 

-Aunque Hava... tú... tampoco te quedas corta. -Le guiñó un ojo envuelta en una gran sonrisa a la que Hava se sonrojó. 

-No podía ir vestida de cualquier forma a tu boda, aunque... cuando veas a Himmel... suerte que le paré los pies, sino la novia parecería ella y no tu. 

-¿Quién parecería la novia? 

Otra muchacha de pelo gris, ojos verdes y vestida imponentemente, aunque elegante, en los distintos tonos de su mirada. 

-¡Himmel! Hava estaba informándome de que querías quitarme el puesto. -Se rió. 

-Hava es una exagerada, al final solo me he puesto estos trapitos 

Las chicas se quedaron con cara de póker y cuando reaccionaron: 

-¡Sólo unos trapitos! 

Ahora era ella quien reía. 

-Bueno, veo que estás muy linda, a Raiden se le caerá la baba cuando te vea. 

Una sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro de la aludida. 

-Sí... me espera una tremenda noche de bodas. Ji Ji Ji 

Se ruborizaron, incluso ella misma. 

-Creo que deberías calmarte un poco, sino me da la sensación de que esa noche nunca llegará. 

-Creo que mejor no hables, ¿o crees que no sabemos lo que haces en el pantano? ¿verdad, Akeryll? 

-Verdad, verdad. 

Estallaron en carcajadas y la ofendida se puso totalmente roja, ¿cómo habían podido espiarla? Seguramente los ruidos que oyeron la otra noche... 

-¿Me perseguís?- dijo Himmel furiosa. 

A duras penas, entre risa y risa:

-No, la verdad... 

Rápidamente Akeryll se puso seria y continuó la frase de Hava. 

-Sólo velábamos por tu seguridad, no fuese que te comiera el lobo.- Continuó riendo. 

Lo había dicho en un tono completamente irónico algo que la sacaba de sus casillas, sobre todo porqué ese tipo de comentarios le correspondían a ella. Aunque... no podía soportar la risa de sus dos morbosas compañeras Himmel se unió a ella. Además, se sentía feliz, no esperaba encontrar a Akeryll tan alegre, su madurez la había sorprendido. 

-Creo que deberíamos irnos ya. 

-No. 

Ese No, resonó en sus mentes como un martillazo, habían temido que eso pasara en cualquier momento, (lógicamente los pensamientos de Himmel se disiparon). 

-Pero... Akeryll... 

Cuando iba a abrir la boca Hava se le adelantó y la interrumpió. -¿Cómo? ¿Por una niña tonta piensas dejarlo todo? Pensaba que habías madurado pero... 

-¡No! -Le habían recordado su dolor, pero hizo caso omiso de éste e hizo de tripas corazón. -Yo sólo. Si aprendí algo en la Tierra es que a un hombre se le hace esperar y...- decía esto con cara de pícara. De hecho sólo era su máscara, su escudo.

No la dejaron acabar, dos bestias sanadas del "shock" mental que habían sufrido, se le habían tirado encima como fieras, arrastrándola hasta el coche mientras la pobre gritaba:

-¡Chicas! ¿Qué hacéis? ¿No me habéis oído? ¡Soltadme! 

La metieron en una especie de vehículo flotante y la llevaron a palacio. 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Alguien de dudoso aspecto salió de un cisne, (¿un cisne? Sí, creo que eso era un cisne, aunque no estoy muy segura): 

-¿Veis? Yo así no me caso, estoy horrible, qué me habéis hecho... 

Hava la agarró nuevamente mientras Himmel en un momento la arregló de nuevo, tal vez incluso más hermosa de lo que estaba, (se notaba que tenía práctica). 

-Ahora sí que ya no puedes quejarte. 

-Te esperaremos dentro.- Y ella junto a su compañera Himmel se dirigió hacia el interior del "recinto". 

Las dos chicas caminaban en silencio, una al lado de la otra, a lo lejos veían la multitud de invitados que se paseaban por el jardín hablando alegremente y riendo con gran felicidad… Hava detuvo a Himmel: 

-Himmel… 

-Sí?- con qué le saldría ahora Hava… 

-¿Crees que hemos hecho lo correcto? Me refiero a que si… esto podría ser excesivo… realmente ellos deberían… 

-Sí, deberían y deben, es su destino y de ellos depende mucha gente, Akeryll volverá a amarlo, de eso que no te quepa duda…- realmente sus palabras no sonaban muy convincentes. –Además tu y yo sabemos que esa niña ya tiene marcado un futuro y en él no hay sitio para Akeryll. 

Hava asintió, sabía que Himmel tenía razón pero aún así no podía evitar pensar que tal vez, Akeryll no fuese tan fuerte como todos pensaban, y que, tal vez, esa decisión fuese lo pero que se podría haber hecho… por su parte Himmel prefería no pensar en eso e dirijía toda su atención a admirar el bonito jardín. 

----------------------------------------------------------------

Akeryll empezó a tomar plena conciencia de donde estaba- Ante ella un gran palacio de un rojo intenso se erguía imponente, desafiándola, y nunca mejor dicho. En unos instantes iba a retarse a sí misma anteponiendo su deber a su corazón y aquella fantástica construcción no hacía más que recordárselo. Siguió mirando a su alrededor y sorprendida se dio cuenta que una multitud la miraba con cara interrogante, al parecer aun no se habían recuperado de la escena que acababan de presenciar, se sonrojó, qué estarían pensando... Súbitamente sintió a alguien abrazarla, sabía quien era... 

-¡Sam! ¿Ni en el día de mi boda puedes comportarte? 

El joven alto y delgado, poseedor de ojos pardos y cabello largo plateado, la soltó poniéndose justo delante de ella y guiñándole un ojo, -solo quería darte la enhorabuena- se río a carcajadas, (la gente seguía intentado recuperarse de lo anterior pero en vista de lo que ocurría le era imposible). Finalmente le tendió su brazo.

-Señorita, está muy bella, ¿desearía que la acompañase hasta su amado? O... ¿por el contrario preferiría que yo la raptase? 

-Mmm... déjame pensar... mi querido y apuesto Raiden o un cabeza hueca... de nombre tan ridículo. 

-Entendido, entendido, no continúes.- El nombre completo de Sam era Samum, y él lo odiaba, por ello desde pequeño no permitía que nadie lo llamase así, sólo a ella. 

Akeryll tomó su brazo y le dirigió una hermosa sonrisa. Sam era uno de los hombres a quien más amaba en su vida, lo conocía desde niña y entre ellos se había creado un vínculo irrompible, él la apoyó siempre en todo momento puesto que ella era la niña rebelde que se negaba a asumir sus deberes como princesa. Más de una vez se escapaba junto a él para entrenar con la espada, aún siendo una niña sus poderes eran superiores a los de las otras senshis, en cierto modo porqué ella lo basaba todo en la cultivación de éstos olvidando el hecho de que aun siendo senshi también era princesa, y como tal, debía aprender buenos modales y a comportarse con diplomacia, eso la reventaba. Aun así y frente a todo pronóstico se convirtió en una linda dama de dos caras, en las reuniones o fiestas, en las asambleas diplomáticas, en los consejos... era capaz de actuar con todo decoro y demostrando una aguda inteligencia, pero una vez fuera de éstos volvía a ser la chica de los tejanos desgastados que irradiaba irresponsabilidad, así era ella. 

Por su parte Sam sentía plena devoción por aquella persona que desafiaba sus deberes y cuya fuerza aumentaba día a día, llegando a convertirse finalmente en la líder de los guardianes de Kakyuu. Akeryll recordaba también que él siempre la había cortejado, y que ella siempre evadía sus palabras con comentarios irónicos, sabía que realmente había sentido algo por ella, pero era consciente de que ese sentimiento lo abandonaría, así que del cortejo pasó a ser un juego entre ellos haciéndose pasar por amada y desdichado. Ahora la llevaba hacia su destino, no podría haber sido otro sino él, porque él era su sustento, su guía. 

-Mi damita- (la llamaba así para hacerla rabiar) la miró, se había quedado embobada y había parado de andar. 

-Ups, jejej- Se puso la mano en la cabeza y rió nerviosamente- estaba pensando en lo buenos amigos que somos.- Sam se sorprendió, aunque esa afirmación era una realidad jamás se lo había dicho directamente, quedaba sobreentendido. -Bueno, entremos. Raiden ya debe estar poniéndose nervioso, es capaz de pensar que me he fugado contigo.- Le guiñó un ojo y entraron en el palacio. 

Estaba previsto que la ceremonia se celebraría en los jardines interiores del palacio, así que una vez traspasada la puerta se encontraron con un escenario vegetal magnífico, y en él tampoco se habían olvidado de plantar en varias zonas preciosos arbustos portadores de multitud de rosas rojas. Los ojos de Akeryll brillaban ante tanta belleza, la música nupcial empezó a sonar al ritmo de sus pasos, miraba a lado y lado reconociendo las caras de todos sus seres queridos, sentía el fulgor del pueblo en sus mejillas. El fin llegaba, cada vez se acercaba más al altar, donde Raiden estaba mirándola, la miró desde el mismo instante en que sonó la música anunciándole su presencia, sus ojos denotaban una extrema felicidad, parecía que en su vida había experimentado ese sentimiento con tanta intensidad. Ella le devolvía la mirada, la suya, por el contrario, dotada de un imperceptible temor, de hecho la felicidad de éste la abrumaba. 

Sin darse cuenta Sam ya la había llevado ante Él, le soltó el brazo, saludó a Raiden, que de tan nervioso fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, y se puso al lado de Hava. Al parecer Hava y Himmel habían echado a suertes quién haría de padrina ya que Akeryll era incapaz de decidir, y bien, resultó vencedora la primera haciendo su papel junto a Sam, por ello Himmel era la padrina de Raiden acompañando a Faíl... En el fondo pensaba que lo había hecho aposta... Se acercó a Raiden sonriéndole y cogiéndole la mano, se notaba que a cada momento su goce aumentaba. 

Como la soberana de Kinmokusei, Kakyuu empezó a recitar las palabras que los unirían eternamente. Ninguno de los dos debía dar un sí, no era necesario, no en sus ceremonias, sus espíritus se unían sin palabras, sólo la melodía de sus corazones. Cuando Kakyuu terminó, Raiden acercó la mano de Akeryll suavemente y deslizó entre uno de sus dedos un anillo de platino, Akeryll hizo lo propio y se unieron en un apasionado beso como respuesta a las aclamaciones de sus amigos. En ello el cuerpo de Akeryll empezó a brillar desprendiendo una gran y cálida energía que llenó a todos transportándolos a un mundo desconocido... 

____________________ 

Mmm... no sé que decir, bueno sí, más adelante daré el por qué de los nombres que he puesto a los personajes y... bueno no sé que más decir. (Recuerdo mi dirección: Lareta1@hotmail.com) 


	3. El despertar del cristal de Ámbar

**3. El despertar del cristal de ámbar. El pasado, el presente:**

_Quise soñar, intenté soñar, que los sueños bonitos son, mas aun así no pude hacerlo. Pesadas cadenas sujetan mi ser... si ya no puedo amarte, si ya no puedo sentirte mío, si volví a perderte... sólo me queda el recuerdo de lo que sentimos, que yo fui tu princesa, que yo fui tu reina, que yo fui tu esposa. Pero ahora tú la amas a ella... olvidaste mi nombre... Y yo ahora soy ella, pero ya no te ama, no me deja quererte. Una cárcel me aprisiona, en su cuerpo estoy, yo te amaba, ella no te ama, yo ya no puedo amarte... Recuerda el pasado, recuerda mi nombre, recuerda a tu amante Aker, esa mujer que fue tuya... que suspiraba por ti... recuerda que fuiste suyo... mío... ¡Raiden! ¡No quiero dejarte! Pero ella me obliga... yo ahora soy ella... adiós mi corazón... Sé que aunque llegue la noche, que aunque todo lo cubran las sombras... llegará la claridad y todo brillará... ¡No puedo soñar! Viviré de mis recuerdos... _

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hava abrió los ojos, se levantó pesadamente y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una gran cúpula de cristal sostenida a elevada altura del suelo. Vio como los cuerpos de sus amigos yacían dormidos en el frío suelo y a su vez como éstos empezaban a despertar. Un repentino impulso la obligó a posar su mirada sobre un haz luminoso que provenía del centro del recinto. La claridad se disipó, sólo una tímida luz rompía la oscuridad de la noche. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Akeryll estaba suspendida en el aire, su cuerpo desnudo, sus manos rodeando su pecho y de éste provenía esa cálida claridad. Apartó la mirada de esa visión percatándose de que ya no era la única sorprendida. 

Todos habían despertado dirigiendo su atención al cuerpo que parecía flotar. Sentían miedo a aquello que desconocían, pero por alguna extraña razón contrariamente a lo que sus mentes aclamaban, sus corazones permanecían tranquilos, sosegados, sintiendo una gran fuerza benigna a su alrededor. 

El pecho de Akeryll volvió a brillar con gran intensidad, empezando a emerger de él dos cristales manteniéndose enfrente de ella y emitiendo un relámpago cegando a los presentes. Al recuperar la vista vieron que ante cada cristal se había formado una figura femenina, por momentos se tornaba más nítida, más humana... y más parecida a Akeryll. Las dos damas eran idénticas a ella, sólo que una estaba dotada de un cabello azul intenso y en cambio el de su compañera era negro como las profundidades de la boca del infierno. 

Akeryll se dirigió a las damas con voz vacilante.

-¿Quién... quiénes sois? 

Las muchachas respondieron con un profundo silencio acompañado de una mirada a Kakyuu. Ésta a su vez no mostraba sorpresa por tal escena, sus ojos denotaban una gran seguridad, toda ella daba a entender el hecho de que era completamente consciente de lo que pasaba y porqué. 

Finalmente la dama de cabello azul se dignó a hablar:

-Mis más cordiales saludos Reina Akeryll- e hizo una reverencia a lo que su compañera la imitó. -No se asuste, no tema lo que aquí ve, no somos más que el reflejo que compone su corazón. 

Su compañera continuó.

-Le aclararemos todo cuanto podamos.- Una niebla cubrió sus cuerpos desapareciendo junto a Akeryll. 

-El cristal está despertando- susurró Kakyuu, aun así sus guardianes oyeron perfectamente lo que había dicho. 

Raiden había permanecido todo el tiempo quieto, inmóvil, había reconocido a una de las damas, había sentido como lo llamaba en un sollozo agonizante... sólo las palabras de Kakyuu lo habían hecho reaccionar.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde está Akeryll? ¿Qué le hicieron? 

-Tranquilo, no le va a pasar nada, nada malo. Ellas sólo van a despertar sus recuerdos, sus emociones, su poder... 

-¿Su poder? ¿Qué poder? ¿No es bastante poderosa ya? 

-Todos nosotros debemos despertar, todos alcanzaremos nuestro máximo poder, pero el de ella... no podrá ser superado por ninguno, incluso la futura Neo-Reina Serenity encontraría una gran dificultad al intentar vencerlo... si es que fuese capaz. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Imágenes acudieron a sus ojos, imágenes de una historia, de una vida pasada. ¿Era ella aquella que veía ante sí? Realmente lo era. Lo sabía, podía sentir todo cuanto la que enfrente de ella pasaba: su dolor, su tristeza, su compasión... su amor. La historia de una parte de su pasado, la historia completa iba a serle revelada.

La dama de pelo color añil se acercó a ella. -Llegó la hora, hoy recordarás tu pasado, lo que eres y todo aquello por lo que debes luchar, hoy despertará en ti el poder más grande jamás visto. Ahora siente mis palabras fluir por tu cuerpo, siente cómo los recuerdos se hacen nítidos, como tus emociones vuelven a surgir, y escucha, escucha la llamada de tu ser, de lo que eres.

Akeryll notaba como una sutil energía recorría sus venas, como despertaba en ella toda su vida pasada... o la que ella creía como toda.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Cuál es ese poder?- Raiden seguía intranquilo, la mirada serena de Kakyuu no le servía de consuelo alguno.

-El Cristal de Ámbar- contestó Kakyuu con voz solemne.

Sus guardianes la miraron interrogantes, ¿la existencia de tal poder no era sólo una simple leyenda? Aunque... si realmente fuese verdad eso explicaría porqué Kakyuu insistía en recitarles esa historia multitud de veces en su infancia.

-Entonces Akeryll... es la unión de dos seres, ¿no es así?- Hava continuaba dando muestras de su rápida mente que jamás solía dejar cabos sueltos.

-Podría decirse de este modo, aunque es más complicado que eso. Se basa en el principio de las semillas estelares, todos nosotros hemos renacido gracias a la posesión de éstas, Akeryll lo ha hecho así también, miles de años atrás ella fue la soberana de Kämpfer junto a ti- miró a su hermano. -Era mi guardián más poderoso, muchos la consideraban una guerrera perfecta, explotaba al máximo su potencial y de hecho, sin mi existencia ella hubiese asumido sin ninguna duda el liderazgo.

Raiden continuaba inquieto: 

-Sí, eso todos nosotros lo sabemos, conocemos nuestro pasado y el de ella.

Una mirada reprobatoria de Kakyuu cortó las palabras de su hermano:

-No conocéis todo vuestro pasado, y no recordáis vuestra muerte, más aun, del mío tan sólo recordáis que fui vuestra reina y líder, así que, por favor, ¿puedo continuar?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

La mujer volvió a hablar: 

-Tú eres la elegida, en ti renacerá un gran poder ya olvidado por todos. Tus emociones siempre fueron regidas por las mías, tus pensamientos, todo cuanto sentías, puesto que yo, como bien sabes, soy tu yo pasado, la Reina Aker. De mí dependió que amases a Raiden... Pero algo pasó, tus reacciones dejaban de ser las mías, tu amor por él... menguó. En ti empezaba a formarse la semilla de un nuevo yo, en ti se reencarnaba otro ser, alguien que jamás nació, alguien que jamás vivió, alguien que te daba completa seguridad, que te permitía sentir por ti y no por mí.

Una figura se formó a su lado y reapareció la otra dama de pelo azul intenso, de mirar pesado:

-Ese alguien soy yo.

Akeryll la conocía, era ella misma, era la que permitía la libertad de su corazón, de su mente, de sus sentimientos...

-Tú... gracias...- Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, sin cesar, sin dolor, sin pesar, sólo el llanto, liberación, calma, sosiego...

-No debes agradecer nada, tu me has dado vida, yo soy tu. Necesitas saber de dónde procedo, necesitas recordar quién soy, sólo así nosotras (refiriéndose a Aker y ella), podremos unirnos, solo así conocerás el poder.

-Quiero, lo deseo, necesito saberlo.

-Yo soy la semilla de aquella que tanto desearon, la princesa Yllien. Mis padres soñaban conmigo día y noche... El Rey de Krystallos y la Reina de Kinmokusei esperaban mi nacimiento con gran alegría, cada día que pasaba yo estaba más cerca de mostrarme ante ellos, pero... mi madre, Kakyuu, enfermó sin remedio, y con ella... desaparecí yo. No tuve oportunidad de conocer la vida.- Hizo una pausa y continuó. -Yo debería haber renacido como todos, pero Galaxia mató al que sería mi padre... lo mató sin remedio... sin posibilidad de un renacer...- Sus ojos empezaban a hincharse, nunca lo había visto pero recordaba lo mucho que la amaba, todas aquellas veces que apoyaba la oreja en el vientre de su madre para oírla, como cuidaba de ésta para llegar a verla algún día, y como ese día nunca llegó y ya nunca llegaría. Se irguió y volvió a tomar impulso en sus palabras. -Por ello renací en ti, en aquella que compartía mi poder.

-¿Tu poder?

-Sí, mi poder. Una leyenda olvidada cuenta como algún día una gran energía renacerá, como un ser incompleto se unirá a otro perfecto y de la unión de éste el Cristal de Ámbar despertará.

-Conozco esa historia, Kakyuu solía contármela...- Más recuerdos venían a su mente, los recuerdos de su liberadora y... los recuerdos de su más tierna infancia.

-Ella sabía lo que tu cuerpo escondía, se le rebeló el futuro, ella debía prepararte para el cambio...

Akeryll la interrumpió. 

-¿Cómo? ¿Durante todos éstos años ella ha sabido que yo sería su hija? ¿Que Ymir moriría?

La joven bajó el rostro para ocultarle su mirada. 

-Sí... pero lo hizo por ti, porqué te ama.

-¿Y ella? ¿Qué hay de ella? ¿Tanto sufrir tan solo por un simple poder?- Se calmó y como si algo le rasgase el alma consiguió decir. -Él... también lo sabía?

-Sí.

Las lágrimas volvieron a agolparse en sus ojos, un llanto lleno de dolor, de melancolía, de tristeza, ahora ella podía sentir el amor que aquella que tenía enfrente había sentido por Kakyuu y Ymir, ahora ella entendía la agonía por la que éstos habían pasado. De repente todo ello desapareció, la calma volvió a apoderarse de ella.

Veo que vuelves a la normalidad... entiendo que todo esto te afecte pero puedes comprobar como no pretendemos cambiar tus sentimientos, sólo que recuerdes aquellos que perdiste y los comprendas, nada más. No sentirás más dolor por ellos puesto que pertenecen al pasado, nosotras ya sufrimos por ellos y poco a poco esa confusión a la que ahora te ves sometida irá aclarándose, separarás lo que TÚ has vivido de lo que vivimos nosotras. Sólo necesitas tiempo...

-Entiendo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kakyuu prosiguió con su relato. 

-En aquella etapa comenzó una nueva dinastía, una alianza muy poderosa para nuestro sistema, el príncipe de Krystallos y la princesa de Kinmokusei unieron sus vidas, los planetas gemelos finalmente volverían a estar juntos. Una gran paz reinaba por aquél entonces, aun así sus guardianes entrenaban sus poderes al máximo, ya que, de otro modo, una intrusión hubiese sido fatal. Pero... existen peligros que ni el poder más grande es capaz de vencer... A los pocos meses de su matrimonio, la reina quedó en estado, todos se alegraron y sus guardianes reinantes de los planetas vecinos acudieron al planeta Kinmoku para la mayor protección de éste. El Rey sólo sentía felicidad, cuidaba sumamente a su esposa no escatimando en esfuerzos para la comodidad de ésta... se amaban tanto... Lástima, la salud de la Reina no era la más propicia para la gestación de un hijo y pronto sus fuerzas empezaron a menguar. Su vida peligraba y tanto su marido como sus seis aliados brindaron un poco de su energía a la joven soberana. No fue suficiente, la criatura que llevaba dentro necesitaba demasiada energía, absorbiéndola ésta, y no su madre. Finalmente sobrevino la muerte de tan amado ser, y con él la de su hija. Un ser incompleto que jamás nació, una semilla que empezaba a formarse...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora Akeryll miraba fijamente a las dos mujeres que formaban su ser, sus rostros reflejaban alegría, pero ella sabía lo que realmente escondían...

-Ahora empezará una nueva etapa, renacerás como una nueva estrella, ahora Yllien y yo uniremos nuestros cristales...

Aker e Yllien comenzaron a emanar una gran energía y desaparecieron dejando sólo sus dos cristales, éstos como en un estallido de luz, brillaron intensamente y se unieron ante los ojos de, a pesar de lo ocurrido, una asombrada Akeryll. Un hermoso cristal de ámbar se formó de aquella unión, su forma era compleja, parecida al del florecimiento de una rosa... Lentamente la bella dama se acercó a tan maravillo y poderoso cristal rodeándolo con sus manos y sintiendo como su energía la llenaba completamente, haciéndole sentir una agradable sensación de bienestar... y de ella algo más resultó... ante si apareció una espada... su espada... aquella que perdió en defensa de su Princesa...

-¿Cómo...?- no obtuvo respuesta, sólo silencio, el vacío...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Las palabras de Kakyuu sonaban tristes y en cierto modo delirantes. 

-El Rey se sumió en la desesperación de su tristeza, intentaban animarlo pero sin conseguirlo, los años pasaron y murió solo, jamás permitió que otra ocupase el trono de aquella que tanto había amado.- Un silencio prolongado, tanto Hava y Himmel como Faíl, Sam y Raiden sabían lo que su princesa iba a decir, mas aun así la dejaron proseguir. -Esa reina... fui yo... y ese rey...

-Ymir- Akeryll acabó la frase. Su cuerpo había reaparecido, cubierto ahora, por un vestido más majestuoso, más soberbio... era como el vestido que debería llevar una reina. Ante su pecho un gran cristal emanando una gran luz de su interior, éste pronto ocupó su lugar incrustándose en la espada que Akeryll mantenía entre sus manos, dicha espada adquirió la forma primitiva del Cristal de Ámbar, Akeryll se lo acercó y lo introdujo en su cuerpo. Con la mirada baja fue acercándose a su soberana. -Siento todo lo que ha tenido que pasar... ¿Cómo pudo soportarlo?

-En ti está mi hija, cómo no hacerlo...

-Entonces... si ella no se encontrara en mí...- dejó de mirar a Kakyuu para dirigirse a Raiden -y yo no fuese aquella Aker que amaste en el pasado... ninguno de vosotros sentiría nada por mí...- sus ojos miraban tristemente los de aquellos que la miraban consternados ante la dura realidad de sus palabras... Silencio. Incómodo silencio... -Entiendo- Forzó una sonrisa. -Es inevitable, de verdad lo entiendo- su labio inferior empezó a temblar. -Sólo que yo... no soy ninguna de ellas...- miró a través del cristal de la cúpula donde se encontraban. 

_Tú... lo que sentiste... tu amistad... fue por mí... no por el pasado... lástima... mi querido Bombón... _

-Bueno, a dejarse de sensiblerías que estoy muy cansada... y además Raiden y yo... ejem- se puso roja -tenemos asuntos pendientes.

Raiden se ruborizó ante la mirada de su esposa:

-Emm... Sí, sí...

-Chicos...- dijo Sam -todo esto está muy bien, pero... ¡¿Dónde estamos?! ¡¿Y cómo volveremos?!- sus gritos desesperados resonaron por todo el cuarto, dejando a los presentes un tanto aturdidos.

Hava se rió, a lo que todos la siguieron, quedándose el pobre Sam con un: ¿Y yo que he dicho ahora?

Hava se calmó:

-Haber Sam, ¿no has entendido aún? Estamos en Kämpfer, Akeryll y Raiden se quedarán aquí para empezar un nuevo reinado junto a los descendientes de sus antiguos habitantes, en cuanto a nosotros...

Himmel continuó:

-Por lo que he podido notar, ahora Akeryll posee suficiente poder para enviarnos de vuelta a Kinmokusei, pero... ¿para qué iba a hacerlo? ¿no recuerdas que nosotros podemos volver solos? ¿o acaso ya olvidaste tus poderes?

Sam se enrojeció de arriba abajo y con una risita entre nerviosa, vergonzosa y atontada, respondió. 

-Lo, lo siento, no sé en qué pensaba....

-Yo sí lo sé- murmuró Himmel. Aun así Sam la oyó y le dedicó una mirada asesina, realmente si su mirada matase.... ella ya no seguiría viva... pero lastimosamente para él, el que era capaz de hacerlo era Faíl.

-¿Realmente os quedaréis aquí?- era la primera vez que Faíl abría la boca en todo lo sucedido.

-Sí, bien, según mis recuerdos...- posó su mano en el helado suelo, de inmediato se formó un agujero del que lentamente ascendió una plataforma circular. -tu inteligencia también nos fue de gran ayuda en el pasado- dijo dirigiendo una mirada de complicidad a Hava. -Teóricamente debería conducirnos al interior de palacio, buscaremos nuestros aposentos, nos instalaremos en ellos y dentro de un par o tres de días volveremos a Kinmoku...- Akeryll siguió hablando sobre la necesidad de avisar a su pueblo de antemano y del modo en que harían las cosas para que todo resultase lo más sencillo posible. Cuando finalizó llegó el momento más duro, despedirse de sus amigos, aunque sabía que volverían a verse, también sabía que de nuevo sus caminos se separaban, puesto que en breve ella debería asumir el reinado de un planeta... y eso complicaría mucho sus encuentros... se despidieron con ojos tristes y miradas preocupadas, Sam se echó a llorar, de hecho fue el único que demostró tal emoción... -Adiós, nos veremos pronto- fueron las últimas palabras de Akeryll a aquellos que quería tanto y consideraba su familia.

-Ya está, se han ido...- murmuró Raiden.

-Sí- respondió Akeryll tomando su mano. -Los echaré de menos.

-Sabes que en unos días volveremos.

-Ya, pero después ya todo será diferente... bien, sólo que no esperaba tener que asumir el papel de reina-.

-Ni yo, pero tu te ves hermosísima, la reina más bella que nunca se haya visto- besó sus labios, delicadamente, como en un sutil roce.

Ella encontró cobijo entre el calor de su esposo, -¿buscamos nuestra habitación?

-Sí, vamos.

Subieron a la plataforma y desaparecieron de la cúpula. 

____________________

CONTINUARÁ...

+++ Haber, para quién no haya entendido en que se basa el nombre de Akeryll, pues bien:

-La primera parte proviene del nombre de Reina Aker del planeta Kämpfer, su nombre empieza por éste, puesto que la presencia de Aker en su modo de pensar y actuar es muy fuerte. Por cierto, Aker significa campo, proviene del sueco.

-La segunda parte del nombre proviene del nombre de Yllien, su presencia es menor, pero con sólo ésta ya dota a Akeryll de plena independencia. Yllien proviene del Yll que significa estrella en albanés.

Después de esta explicación otras más:

-Himmel significa cielo.

-Hava significa atmósfera.

(supongo que ahora los que no hubieses entendido quién era quién ahora ya lo tenéis más claro)

-Ymir es el Príncipe, enamorado de Kakyuu que Galaxia mató rompiendo incluso su cristal: 

El hielo se fundió y de él surgió Ymir, el padre de la estirpe de los Gigantes de Hielo. Ymir se durmió y sudó, de su mano izquierda surgió una pareja de gigantes, y de sus pies un hijo.

De ahí procede éste nombre, se lo puse ya que él es el Príncipe del planeta Helado, Krystallos, y además sus poderes están basados en éste.

-Raiden: dios del trueno y del relámpago en la cultura Japonesa. Más adelante veréis el porqué de éste nombre.

-Faíl, simplemente significa creador. 

En otro capítulo seguiré con más explicaciones, de momento es todo. +++


	4. Encuentros nocturnos

**4.Encuentros nocturnos:**

_Correr, correr, correr... ¿hacia dónde me dirijo? qué más da... sólo soy el vestigio de antaño, sólo él puede calmar mi sufrimiento. Sin embargo, cada encuentro, cada halo de su respiración... es más hiriente de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado... _

----------------------------------------------------------------------

El salón del trono de la princesa de Kinmokusei se encontraba vacío, una tímida luz, proveniente de Épsilon, entraba a través de las inmensas ventanas de dicha sala rompiendo la oscuridad que reinaba en ésta. Súbitamente cinco figuras aparecieron llenándola de una hermosa claridad, cinco seres de apariencia triste... 

Sam aún lloraba desconsoladamente, sus emociones habían llegado a la máxima expresión. Ese mismo día había entregado la mujer que tanto quería a otro hombre, aún sabiendo que ella no lo amaba. Ese mismo día su ilusión de poder permanecer a su lado, aún cuando ella no fuese suya, había desaparecido. Ahora ella sería una Reina, gobernaría un planeta, y lo más importante, debería aprender a controlar el inmenso poder que se le había rebelado. 

_Si tu supieses... lo que hubiese dado por ser yo quién ocupase su lugar..._

-¡Por favor Sam, contrólate!- Era la voz de Himmel que empezaba a ponerse un tanto histérica con tanto sollozo.

La reacción de Sam aún se acrecentó más, aumentando el caudal de su llanto. Himmel se dio cuenta de su brusquedad e intentó calmarlo. -Lo siento, pero todos nosotros estamos tristes, y aun así nos alegramos por ella.

-Lo sé... pero no puedo evitarlo...- decía entre hipos y sollozos. -Estoy demasiado emocionado...- Hava lo abrazó tiernamente e instantáneamente el llanto de Sam cesó, se sentía tan bien entre tan cálidos brazos...

-Princesa, todos estamos muy cansados, creo que deberíamos dormir y mañana hablar con más calma sobre lo sucedido.

-Tienes razón Hava, podéis retiraros a vuestras respectivas torres.

Los cuatro guardianes se retiraron...

-Himmel.- dijo Kakyuu -desearía hablar un momento contigo.

Himmel se dirigió a sus amigos, aunque su mirada se centraba en Faíl. 

-No me esperéis, ya iré sola.- Faíl dijo algo incomprensible y se fue junto a Hava y Sam.

Los ojos de Kakyuu, que en todo momento habían demostrado una gran serenidad, ahora aparecían húmedos y brillantes, amenazando la ruptura de tanto sosiego fingido. 

-Himmel... dime... ¿crees realmente que será capaz de superarlo?

-Sin ninguna duda.- Respondió tajantemente. -Es una persona fuerte, hoy mismo lo ha demostrado, tu y yo sabemos que tal vez nosotras estando en su situación no hubiésemos sacrificado nuestros sueños para complacer a otro, y tampoco hubiésemos sido capaces de sonreír como ella lo ha hecho tras darse cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de nuestros sentimientos hacia ella.

-Tal vez tengas razón...- Kakyuu iba a decir algo más pero Himmel cortó sus palabras.

-Y dime, mi princesa, ¿por qué no contaste el relato en su completo...?- La voz de Himmel sonaba dolida, quebrada e insólitamente reprochante.

-¿A qué te refieres...?- unas palabras pronunciadas con gran inseguridad.

-Lo sabes... tú... yo... Lo que hice por ti, lo que intenté hacer- dirigía su mirada fija a la mujer que permanecía de pie junto a ella.

-Yo... tal vez ellos no hubiesen entendido... y Faíl... el que menos...

-Faíl lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido, al igual que yo.- Apartó la mirada de su princesa dándole la espalda y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Himmel... lo siento... yo no...

Detuvo sus pasos, su bello rostro, que visiblemente ocultaba todo por lo que su alma pasaba, se volteó para decir unas últimas palabras a su princesa mirándola directamente con sus ojos verde mar. 

-No hay nada que sentir, hizo lo que creyó más conveniente-. Volvió a mirar hacia adelante, reanudó su paso y cruzó la puerta.

Kakyuu se mantuvo de pie, el cuerpo erguido, sus manos temblando. Su labio inferior empezó a vibrar y las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Un llanto silencioso... como ella... la princesa de Kinmokusei, considerada por muchos la más bella, la más diplomática y serena, digna de la admiración de todos cuanto la trataban... aun cuando se revolviese en sus entrañas llena de dolor, siempre sosegada, siempre en aparente tranquilidad. Así eran sus lágrimas. Finalmente éstas se secaron, soberbiamente se dirigió a su trono, el trono de su soledad, y se sentó, esperando en vela a que por fin la luz del sol alumbrase el mundo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Faíl, Sam y Hava salieron por la puerta principal de tan inmenso palacio. Sorpresa fue la suya al encontrarse ante un pequeño grupo de personas que al verlos se echó a llorar de alegría y que en ese mismo instante encendieron las luces de la ciudad y gritaron al unísono: 

-¡Han vuelto! ¡Los príncipes han vuelto! 

Sam rió, unas grandes carcajadas salieron de su boca, a la vez que un hombre se acercaba a ellos:

-Perdonen el escándalo, pero desaparecieron de repente y nosotros pensamos que algo malo había ocurrido, así que un pequeño grupo decidimos quedarnos por si volvían ustedes... o algo peor. Hubiésemos avisado de una forma más silenciosa a la gente, pero, como ustedes saben bien, sólo ustedes pueden usar el sistema de alarma y comunicación, o en cualquier caso, sólo podíamos usarlo con su consentimiento-. Se refería al complejo de comunicaciones, a pesar de haber restaurado los de emergencia (que como él había dicho sólo podían usar los guardianes o la propia princesa Kakyuu), aun no habían podido arreglar los de uso personal y público. 

Hava sonrió: 

-Sí, bien. Estamos bien, y al parecer con tanto alboroto toda la ciudad sabe que hemos vuelto, así que, estén tranquilos y vuelvan a sus casas que ya deben estar cansados.- No fu necesario que lo repitiese ni una sola vez, en un instante la calle se despejó y sólo alguna que otra luz quedó prendida. Realmente habían permanecido todo el tiempo a la espera de que algo terrible pasase, y eso la sobrecogió, al pensar que, seguramente habrían estado atemorizados. 

Siguieron caminando, ahora por las silenciosas calles, sólo de vez en cuando Hava lo rompía en un intento por disipar esa pesadumbre que llenaba sus seres. En realidad no era por Akeryll, sabían que ella estaría bien, siempre lo estaba, era una muchacha fuerte y jovial, sino por que todo lo ocurrido había despertado en ellos sus propios miedos e inseguridades que intentaban ocultar.

Faíl detuvo su marcha. -Prefiero esperarla, ya sé que nos ha dicho que no lo hagamos pero...-. No siguió, sabía que lo poco dicho ya bastaba. Sus dos compañeros asintieron y continuaron caminando dejándolo solo esperando a Himmel.

Hava podía notar como Sam seguía intranquilo, ella sabía el por qué y eso la dañaba aún más. 

-Siempre... la has querido, ¿verdad?-. Sam se sorprendió, cómo sabía... cómo era capaz de saber... -No tienes que fingir, yo lo he sabido siempre. Cuando éramos pequeños sólo tenías ojitos para ella, la llevabas de un lado a otro mostrándole cualquier rincón nuevo que hubieses descubierto. La ayudabas a escapar de sus tareas y entrenabais juntos. Luego empezaste el jueguecito de cortejarla... ¿creías qué con eso ocultarías lo que realmente sentías? Sí... seguramente lo hiciste, pero a mi no, a mi no pudiste, no puedes.- Sam seguía andando, intentando huir de tan desgarradora verdad. -Y no sufras por ella, sabes que no lo ama, yo también lo sé, pero con el tiempo aquello que sintió volverá a aflorar creándole una dichosa felicidad.- ¿Cómo podía saber todo lo que él pensaba? ¿todo cuanto le inquietaba?

-Sí, tienes razón, tienes razón en todo. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? No será el primer amor no correspondido ni el último.- Rió tristemente. -¿Pero ahora te tengo a ti, verdad? ¿Tú me ayudarás, no?

Su voz resonó en su interior, si él supiese como sufría por él, como deseaba besar sus labios... 

-Claro, siempre he sido tu amiga, si no lo hiciese... ¿cómo podría atribuirme este honor?

Sus ojos brillaron, había sentido salir tanta ternura de aquella boca, nunca se había dado cuenta de ésta, y sin embargo, siempre había estado ahí, siempre esas palabras de consuelo jamás reconocidas en todo lo que se merecían. Siguieron andando en silencio, mas ahora parecían en paz.

Llegaron a la torre de Sandstorm, Hava lo había acompañado hasta ésta. Sam abrió la puerta, subieron las escaleras, sus pasos resonaban en las paredes, finalmente se encontraron en una gran habitación.

Sam acercó una cómoda silla a Hava y le ofreció un té. Se sentaron uno frente al otro, mirándose, sin hablar, sólo sus ojos pardos y violetas parecían examinar el interior del otro. Súbitamente Sam se levantó y se dirigió a Hava sujetando sus hombros y forzándola a darle un beso, infringido, luego deseado, más tarde rechazado... Hava consiguió liberarse del beso e intentó escapar por las escaleras, pero Sam le agarró el brazo y le dijo mirándola suplicante. 

-Por favor... ayúdame... te necesito...

Hava no pudo resistirse a tales palabras salidas del hombre que amaba. Dejó de forcejear, sintió un calor abrasador en sus mejillas, ahora tintadas de un leve tono carmesí. En completo silencio se acercó a él, como fiera amansada, dejó que sus labios rozaran los suyos, sintió como el rubor de su cuerpo aumentaba, como sus sentidos se agudizaban. El hombre que amaba... la estaba besando, pasión, lujuria...

Sam besaba sus labios, los acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos, su lengua se abría paso entre su boca explorando el interior, jugando con la que allí habitaba. Lentamente sus manos dejaron de acariciar su pelo, de abrazar su cintura, para empezar a desabrochar su camisa dejando al descubierto sus hermosos senos, lamiendo su cuello.

Hava se dejaba llevar por sus caricias, fijaba su mirada en sus ojos, sentía la excitación de su ser... se dejó querer... envolverse por el caliente cuerpo de aquél que la estaba poseyendo.

-Te amo mi damita.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Himmel abandonó la sala del trono dejando atrás a su princesa. Sus pasos resonaban en las paredes de los oscuros pasillos. Se sentía bien, realmente la conversación con su princesa no había sido muy provechosa pero el solo hecho de ver como había podido producir en ella inseguridad, ya era un gran avance, de hecho finalmente había mostrado una emoción más allá de un caso extremo. Giró a la derecha y traspasó la puerta del jardín, la noche no hacía sino aumentar su belleza, puesto que la luz de la luna conseguía en contraste con las pequeñas gotas de rocío un aspecto ensoñador, una luminosidad fantástica y embriagadora. Se detuvo para contemplarlo, siempre le habían agradado las cosas bonitas, y esa escena era una de ellas. Se dio cuenta de un detalle ¿qué habría sido de la gente? ¿qué estarían pensando ahora? En realidad no le preocupaba demasiado, sabía que cuando el sol saliese todo quedaría resuelto sin problemas.

La penumbra cubriría ya todos los rincones sino fuese por la gran ayuda de unas hermosas farolas llameantes, que proporcionaban una leve luz, aunque suficiente para alumbrar el camino. Himmel se dirigía hacia su torre, Genezer, pero la visión de una figura que se movía entre las sombras detuvo sus pasos.

-¿Quién está ahí?- sintió la presencia de alguien. -¿Faíl?

-En efecto.- Un chico joven, alto, de aproximadamente dieciocho años, pelo corto morado dotado de reflejos del mismo color que sus ojos violetas y semblante arrogante, salió de la oscuridad que lo ocultaba. -Te estaba esperando.

-Entiendo- sus ojos miraban curiosos los del muchacho que tenía enfrente. -Te dije que no lo hicieses.

-Sí, pero no podía dejar que volvieses sola, ya sabes que te necesito.- Se acercó a ella, sus manos rodeando su cintura, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de una sorprendida Himmel.

-Dilo... pregúntalo ya...- un sonido suplicante emergía de su boca. Silencio. -No dices nada... Está bien, lo diré yo.- Apartó el rostro de tan amado ser de su hombro y lo sostuvo en sus manos manteniendo la mirada. -No pasó nada, le pregunté el por qué y sólo me respondió que porque vosotros no lo entenderíais, en especial tú. Nada más.

-¿Ella sabe que yo lo sé?- Sus manos agarraban con más fuerza la cintura que sostenían.

-Sí... se lo dije... ¿Te importa?

-¿Debería?

Vaciló un instante. 

-Supongo que no.- Lo besó lentamente, saboreando cada instante de aquella acción.

"_Te parecerá extraño pero debes saber que yo siempre estaré junto a ti, me refiero a que, aunque decidieses alejarte de mi corazón yo no me alejaría jamás del tuyo, estaría esperándote y apoyándote en tu decisión en completo silencio." Ella soñaba con que él recitara éstas acogedoras palabras diciendo todo aquello que deseaba oír, sin reproches, sin reclamar nada a cambio, ofreciéndole un amor incondicional, aun cuando éste fuese despreciado, pero no fue eso lo que Faíl dijo:_

-Himmel... Sabes que te adoro, que tú lo eres todo para mí, pero temo que tal vez no pueda aguantar. Sé que no puedes evitarlo, y no sabes hasta que punto lo sé, mas yo soy débil, nunca fui una persona fuerte como vosotros y sigo sin serlo...- Aquellas palabras quebraban su deseo, ella sabía que él tenía razón, sabía que no podía obligarlo a pasar por eso.

-Ella no me ama.- Dijo tristemente. 

-¿Y tú la amas a ella?- Cuánta exasperación contenida en aquellas palabras... 

-No lo sé... ¡No lo sé!- Tras ese arrebato se calmó y se dejó caer en brazos del chico. 

No volvieron a hablar, caminaban juntos, se miraban, podía notarse como entre ellos existía un gran vínculo. ¿Llegaría a romperse...? Llegaron a Genezer y Faíl se despidió de Himmel con la mirada, sabiendo ya, que estaría segura. 

Himmel entró en su habitación. 

-¡Por fin una cama! Estoy rendida... 

Una linda gatita se acercó a ella rozándose contra las piernas de su querida ama. 

-Hola preciosa...- dijo cogiéndola en brazos y acariciando su mentón. -Creo que tú eres la única que jamás me abandonará... ¿a qué no lo harás nunca?- La gatita la miró con ojos brillantes mientras jugaba con sus pequeñas patitas con un mechón de su plateado cabello. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

El sol empezaba a alzarse en el horizonte, Hava se encontraba ante la puerta de su torre, recordó la soledad que se sentía sin su querido hermano, puesto que, con la muerte de Ymir, éste había abandonado Naywa para instalarse en Krystallos y ocupar el lugar del príncipe fallecido. Se sentiría tan bien si al abrir la puerta alguien estuviese en el interior, alguien capaz de reconfortar su alma...

Abrió la puerta y entró, un gran salón se abría paso tras el vestíbulo. En él varios hermosos cuadros cubrían las paredes. Siempre había adorado la pintura, al igual que la poesía, suponían para ella una forma de expresión de todas aquellas emociones que a veces los seres humanos, sobretodo ella misma, se empeñaban en ocultar. Una gran mesa rectangular ocupaba el centro de la habitación, en ella un ordenador de última generación, diseñado y montado por ella misma, ocupaba un pequeño rincón de ésta. Varios papeles llenos de ecuaciones, otros tantos poblados de frases sueltas, incoherentes... pero llenas de sentimiento... cubrían la mayor parte de tan útil superficie. Estanterías llenas de libros acompañaban a los cuadros que graciosamente colgaban de las paredes. La sala estaba bañada por los cálidos colores de la luz del alba. Se disponía a tenderse rendida en el sofá cuando se percató de que una figura masculina se encontraba en éste, oculta por la penumbra.

-Te estaba esperando- dijo el hombre.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí, deseaba volver a casa y no encontrarme sola.- Le dedicó una sonrisa.

-¿Has estado con él, verdad?-. Sus palabras helaron la sangre de Hava.

-¿Con quién se supondría que debería haber estado? ¿Tal vez con mi amigo invisible?-. Se hizo la tonta.

-No, vienes de ver a Sam-. ¿Cómo era posible... cómo podía saberlo? -Sabes que él no te ama, que te ha utilizado, que continuará haciéndolo si le dejas.

-¡¿A qué has venido?!- gritó completamente furiosa.

-A abrirte los ojos, no puedes continuar así... empiezo a creer... que quieres cavar tu propia tumba.

-¿Y si fuese eso? ¡¿Qué más da?! ¡Qué me importa vivir o morir!-. Lo miró retante al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos. Ante la inminente posibilidad de que la viese, de que viese su triunfo, se dirigió a la puerta de salida y salió corriendo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Himmel dormía profundamente cuando unos ruidos irrumpieron en su sueño sacándola de éste. Se frotó los ojos y se desperezó. Miró el reloj y vio que marcaba las cinco de la madrugada. ¿Quién llamaba a su puerta tan temprano? ¿Habría pasado algo malo? Se calzó las zapatillas y bajó rápidamente las escaleras para ver qué pasaba.

Con sólo acercarse a la puerta ya supo quien se encontraba al otro lado, la abrió. Hava estava de pie, frente a ella, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y el cuerpo sudoroso, pensó que posiblemente había estado corriendo.

-Hava... qué te ha pasado...

Hava se derrumbó de nuevo ante ella, Himmel la acompañó al interior de su hogar sentándola en el sofá y cubriendo su cuerpo con una manta, el frío unido a la humedad que cubría su cuerpo no haría sino que enfermara. Preparó un té caliente y se lo dio. Hava lo tomó lentamente, sorbiéndolo como si tuviese miedo.

-Ahora que estás más tranquila, cuéntame que ha pasado.- Le suplicó Himmel.

La chica, empezó a contar su relato, como había aceptado a Sam y como a pesar de que éste la llamase como solía llamar a Akeryll siguió entre sus brazos. Como el hecho de no poder resistirse a sus palabras, aun cuando sabía que no iban destinadas a ella, rompía sus esquemas, como ella, una persona cerebral y astuta era incapaz de evitar perderse entre la calidez de unas caricias que no le pertenecían...

Himmel escuchaba, no podía dejar de hacerlo, pero notó que en todo su relato omitía algún detalle... en efecto, no contó el enfrentamiento que tuvo en Naywa, y que, de hecho, era el desencadenante de ese torrente de emociones que ahora salían a la luz a la vista de su gran amiga.


	5. Sam

**05.Sam**

_Me desperté. Miré a mi alrededor y ella ya no estaba. Las sábanas revueltas… qué había hecho… _

_La luz del día entraba tímidamente a través de los pequeños agujeros de las persianas cubriendo así la habitación de un suave manto estrellado. Volví a mirar de nuevo a mi lado, allí debería estar ella, ocupando ese lugar siempre vacío que por unas horas había invadido. Me sentí solo. Aquella noche me había amado como a ningún otro… no sólo aquella noche, sin saberlo ella siempre lo había hecho… y jamás imaginé que esa persona, aquella que sentiría… que sentía su vida vacía, sin sentido… sin mí… fuese ella… _

_Por unos momentos imaginé que tal vez era aquella otra con la que había estado, me avergüenza haberlo hecho cuando seguramente ella sólo estaría pensando en mí; ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de lo mucho que ella ha hecho por mí, por mi vida, ahora me doy cuenta de mi egoísmo, de mi ceguera… Pero basta, los recuerdos son sólo eso, recuerdos. _

Me levanté pesadamente. Un escalofrío sacudió mi cuerpo con fuerza. Fui directamente al baño, una ducha fría siempre aclara mis ideas después de levantarme y realmente lo necesitaba: el agua corre, se desliza rápidamente por mi piel y mis músculos reaccionan reacios a ella. Salí de la ducha y me crucé con mi propia mirada al pasar delante del espejo, mis ojos… ese mirar no era el mío, era… una alegría demasiado sincera ¿tanto había hecho por mí esa noche?

Eso parecía…

¿Los demás lo notarían también? ¿ella lo haría?

Al volver a la habitación una pálida claridad la invadía, aun no había subido las persianas, de hecho no lo haría, ese ambiente producía en mi una sensación acogedora, como si esa, la claridad oculta, fuese mi verdadera naturaleza, como si aquel velo que evitaba el afloramiento de ésta no me correspondiese a mí quitarlo, y a la vez tuviese la plena seguridad de que ella lo haría.

Seguí un rato inmóvil, dejándome llevar por ese sentimiento. Más tarde, percatándome de mi tardía, empecé a vestirme a toda prisa y salí corriendo hacia el palacio de fuego.

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Entré en la sala como bestia poseída, sudando y jadeando por el cansancio, pero aún así pude decir alegremente:

-¡Hola!- la princesa me miró con ese aire de serenidad imperturbable. –Perdone princesa pero… yo me desperté pronto pero… no sé que pasó que…- me rendí ante mi inigualable capacidad de expresión. –Lo siento… 

-No pasa nada Sam, aún no hemos empezado, Himmel y Hava no han llegado. 

Miré hacia sus sillas y estaban vacías, al lado de la de Himmel estaba Faíl, parecía preocupado, aunque quien sabe, tal vez sólo pensaba en sus "importantes" quehaceres… realmente… no sé si algún día conseguiré entender a este chico… lo intento desde pequeños, pero hay algo en él, como una coraza impenetrable, su mirada fría y arrogante… el contraste de ésta con sus acciones… y luego esa devoción hacía Himmel. Incomprensible, de veras incomprensible. Se percató de mi fija mirada en su rostro y levantándolo posando su impasible mirada en mi, dijo: 

-¿Sabes por qué no han venido aún?- Eso era lo que menos esperaba que dijese, una frase irónica a cerca de mi embobamiento hubiese sido para mi menos chocante. 

-Himmel ya sabes, debe estar arreglándose aún, siempre pasa horas haciéndolo mientras nosotros la esperamos…- creo que no debería haber dicho eso, un rápido reflejo de furia cruzó su mirada, y luego sus ojos volvieron a su estado altivo. –Aunque Hava debería estar ya aquí, siempre es la más puntual. 

-¿Pero no estuviste ayer con Hava?- Un rubor invadió mi rostro tintándolo de una no leve, sino marcada tonalidad roja… -Lo siento ¿he dicho algo inoportuno? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quién la acompañó a su casa?- que alivio… -¿Te dijo algo de que se retrasaría? 

-Em… no, bueno, es que… en fin… ella me acompañó… y… bueno, no, no me dijo nada…- si cuando yo digo que mi capacidad de expresión es inigualable, es que es inigualable. 

-¿Ella te acompañó a ti?- ahora su rostro emitía una gran emoción con un cierto aire malvado. -¿Y desde cuándo ella te acompaña? ¿Crees que eso es correcto? O tal vez…- ya estaba otra vez… siempre igual… no he conocido persona más… como decirlo… suspicaz… bien, sí, Himmel… son iguales… tal para cual… -Tú ya sabes… ¿por fin os decidisteis? 

-Pe… pe… ¿pero de qué hablas?- ahora miré a Kakyuu, me dedicó una sonrisa divertida (la discreción de Faíl a veces puede ser abrumadora). 

Súbitamente dos figuras femeninas, muy conocidas ya por todos, irrumpieron en la habitación. Eran Himmel y Hava, me levanté como atizado por una descarga eléctrica e intenté balbucear algo… que al parecer sonó incomprensible a los oídos de mis oyentes. 

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cómo pretendes que alguien te entienda hablando así?- Después empezó a reír estrepitosamente ante el nuevo subido de color de mi cara. Himmel… esa chica siempre tan brusca, me pregunto como una persona así puede estar con alguien tan parecido a ella. 

-Só… sólo intentaba preguntaros por qué venís tan tarde… en ti es algo normal…- ahora debería mirar a Hava… aun no me había atrevido a hacerlo. –¿Pero y tú, Hava? ¿Se te pegaron las sábanas?- siempre igual… cómo puedo llegar a entorpecer las cosas… debería haber sido menos brusco… más amable… pero… ella debía entender que me costaba hablarle después de esa noche… Un momento. ¿Qué le pasan a sus ojos? ¿Es esa hinchazón lo que creo que es? ¿Ha estado llorando? ¿Pero por qué? En ese mismo instante intenté acercarme a ella pero noté como muy sutilmente era rechazado. Volví a sentarme mientras ella rodeaba mi silla para hacer lo propio en la de al lado. La notaba tensa, nerviosa, continuamente se mordía el labio y su pie no paraba de ejecutar pequeños pero rápidos golpecitos contra la pata de la mesa.

Entonces Kakyuu habló:

-Bien, hoy debemos decidir si disolvemos la vigilancia. La muerte de Ymir ya puso en peligro el funcionamiento de ésta- sus ojos se humedecieron casi imperceptiblemente. –Pero ahora con la marcha de Raiden y Akeryll, las torres de Kämpfer y Krystallos están vacías, con lo cual el poder de éstas es insustancial, y todos sabemos que nuestros pequeños guerreros aún no están listos para despertar… por ello he estado pensando en la incomodidad que suponía para vosotros la constante, sino casi total, vigilancia de las torres, además en vista del nuevo poder que ahora posee Akeryll… 

La interrumpí: 

-¡Pero no podemos depender siempre de ella! No sería justo… no… ¡no lo es! No me miréis así, todos sabéis que tengo razón, ella ya ha sacrificado suficiente, y por favor no intentéis parecer ajenos a lo ocurrido. Princesa, usted nos pidió que no interfiriésemos en su decisión, que no la apoyásemos y menos la desanimáramos, que debería tomarla sola. ¿Pero acaso no sabía ya usted de antemano que con ese comportamiento ella decidiría eso? Y ahora… pretende que viva siempre pendiente de nosotros… ¡No¡¡No…! 

-¡Calla!- Hava me miró fríamente, mientras, después de ese mandato, prosiguió. –No hables así a nuestra Princesa, debes tenerle el respeto que se merece… además…- ahora podía percibir como su voz empezaba a vacilar. –Cuando Galaxia vino… yo… guardé todos los datos de nuestra tecnología en mi ordenador… para evitar que en caso de la total destrucción se perdiesen… 

-Sí, hermanita, nos lo contaste- Faíl parecía interesado. 

-Lo sé. Entre esos datos guardé también el proyecto Vahan, un nuevo sistema de protección que estaba diseñando a fin de liberarnos completamente de esa vigilancia tan pesada…- ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo ella había estado haciendo eso? Al parecer Himmel estaba tan sorprendida como yo… aunque no podía decir lo mismo de mi Princesa y Faíl… -Sí… no pongáis esa cara, como sabía que si os lo decía no pararíais de preguntarme día tras día cómo avanzaba mi proyecto… decidí no deciros nada.- Siempre tan comunicativa, ella. –Sage y yo hemos trabajado duro… cosa que no puede decirse de vosotros…- ahora se pone graciosilla… un momento, ¿Sage? ¿Él también? -y finalmente lo hemos terminado… 

-¡¿Ya?!- todos saltamos como locos de nuestras sillas, realmente era una noticia estupenda, algo que nadie hasta ahora había conseguido hacer… 

-Sí, bien, sin alegrarse tanto… sólo existe un pequeño problemilla…- cosa mala… cuando Hava empezaba con los problemillas… éstos de problemillas no tenían nada… aunque estaba tan linda cuando su rostro adoptaba esa postura de chica prodigio, inteligencia desmesurada y gran profesionalidad… creo que sin quererlo volví a aparentar tomate… -El sistema es bastante complejo, necesitaremos el trabajo de todos para ponerlo finalmente en marcha. 

-Nos hacemos cargo.- Kakyuu no se veía muy preocupada, ahora faltaba ver cual era ese problemilla… 

-La causa principal por la cual nunca se había pensado en crear un campo de fuerza que protegiese nuestro planeta era básicamente la carencia de energía suficiente para alimentarlo, por eso pensamos que tal vez pudiésemos reconvertir el poder de nuestros cristales en puras ondas capaces de crear el escudo, pero… no encontrábamos modo alguno de hacerlo, finalmente Sage lo consiguió, y fue entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta de que seguía sin ser suficiente… Por eso… ayer… cuando Akeryll recibió el cristal de Ámbar me di cuenta de que esa era la energía que nos faltaba… pero Sam tiene razón, no podemos depender de ella, ahora… 

-¿De quién no podéis depender?- era la voz de Akeryll, ¿pero de dónde venía? Miré a todos lados sin verla hasta que de pronto estaba sentada en su silla, como si lo hubiese estado durante toda la reunión. –Veo que estáis sorprendidos- rió con gran alegría, no parecía ser una risa forzada. –No sabéis lo mucho que me está gustando éste poder… ¡hasta proyección astral! Sí sí, no me miréis así, ahora yo estoy con Raiden paseando tranquilamente por nuestros jardines. Y a la vez puedo estar aquí, tan tranquilamente. 

-¿Entonces has escuchado toda la conversación? 

-En efecto, quería probar mi genial poder (que por cierto vosotros no tenéis) y casualmente os pillo complotando a mis espaldas…- nos guiñó el ojo. -¿Acaso he dejado de formar parte de la guardia de Kakyuu? Decidme Sam y Hava, ¿por qué no podría ayudar a mi Princesa, si de hecho he nacido para ella? Así que… no os preocupéis, ya tenéis la energía que necesitabais… ¡¡¡y ale!!! ¡A correr felices por el campo!- creo que tanto poder ha afectado sus neuronas… -Pero que… ¡espabilad! ¡No os quedéis ahí sin decir nada! Encima de que os brindo la inigualable oportunidad de ser libres… 

-Oye… recuerda quién ha hecho el proyecto… y de quien ha sido la idea… ¿no? 

-Sí sí, ya lo sé, pero sin mi no te servirían de nada todas las ideas del mundo.- Hizo una pausa, se colocó una mano en la boca y bostezando dijo. –Veo que ya está todo perfectamente aclarado, así que yo me voy ya, aunque no lo parezca esto de la proyección astral cansa mucho y esta noche…- su cuerpo y su voz se desvanecieron. 

-En fin… esta chica siempre nos da sorpresas… bien…- hasta Kakyuu se había quedado sin habla. 

Estuvimos un rato meditando sobre la "visita" recibida y la solución que al problema aportaba, finalmente Hava dijo: 

-Si todos estamos de acuerdo, creo que deberíamos aceptar su ofrecimiento, porque de hecho, a pesar de lo que nosotros pensemos ella sigue siendo una sailor protectora de su Princesa, no podemos dejarla al margen de esto ni eximir sus responsabilidades como tal. Pensad también que eso no supondría para ella ningún esfuerzo, puesto que la energía de nuestros cristales, y aún más, la del suyo, es inagotable y gracias al mecanismo que hemos inventado, no sería necesario estar pendiente el día entero de la fuerza liberada por éstos, sino que automáticamente lo harían en la cantidad necesaria. 

-Está bien, aceptamos.- me uní a la aprobación e instintivamente rodeé la mano de Hava con la mía sin, satisfactoriamente, ser rechazado. 

-Bien entonces, este punto queda aclarado, ahora prosigamos.- Kakyuu estaba contenta, supongo que el haber visto a Akeryll tan feliz y alocada como siempre la había reconfortado, al fin y al cabo, parte de ella era su hija. 

Seguimos debatiendo otros temas sobre la ciudad, como la necesidad de la absoluta reparación de las líneas de comunicación, aprovisionamiento de materiales constructivos, comida… alianzas con otros sistemas… 

-Doy por finalizada la reunión.- concluyó Kakyuu. 

Al levantarme de la silla me di cuenta de que la mano de Hava y la mía habían permanecido juntas durante toda la asamblea, en ese mismo instante noté también como ella se liberaba finalmente de la mía y al intentar yo hablarle, rehusó mis palabras haciendo caso omiso de éstas y dirigiéndose a Kakyuu: 

-Princesa, ¿podría hablar un momento con usted?- Kakyuu asintió, Hava miró a Himmel que le devolvió una mirada aprobadora. 

Seguidamente la persona con la que me había mantenido sujeto a su mano se dirigió junto a la Princesa hacia una sala privada. Yo, por el contrario me quedé ahí, de pie, notando la atenta mirada de Faíl puesta en mi: 

-Parece que te diste cuenta al fin. Mi hermanita lleva demasiado tiempo esperando a que fijes tu atención en ella, así que ahora no te impacientes y dale tiempo.- Que verdades tan grandes… 

Himmel se acercó rápidamente a Faíl y le dio un pisotón: 

-¿Qué haces? ¡Me has hecho daño!- realmente no había sido una caricia… 

-Eso por bocazas. A ver si aprendes a no meterte en la vida de los demás. Luego pasa lo que pasa y…- empezaron a discutir como niños (y luego se quejan de mi comportamiento infantil…) 

-Chicos… por favor… parad… hágase la paz… ¡paz y amor!- su pelea cesó y me miraron diabólicamente para dar paso a unas grandes carcajadas y… unas miraditas… como se quieren… hasta la dura mirada de Faíl se torna cálida y dulce sólo para su Himmel… que envidia… 

-Ais Sam, cuando aprenderás a tratar una mujer…- seguidamente se apartó coquetamente el flequillo plateado de su rostro. 

-Si, ya, como si Faíl fuese el gran galán…- murmuré. 

-Por lo menos yo sé lo que quiero…- ya estamos otra vez… ¿por qué siempre tiene razón? ¿por qué? Me dirigí a Himmel en busca de un poco de ayuda… (que inocencia la mía). Pero en vez de la jovencita impertinente, me encontré frente a una chica pálida de ojos humedecidos. 

-Es verdad, no todos sabemos lo que queremos pero no por eso…- no, no, no, la fierecilla no puede llorar, a eso le pone remedio Sam rápidamente. ¡Operación risa al ataque! Mis manos ágiles empezaron a hacer cosquillas a Himmel, que… después de una dura pelea por aguantar la risa… ¡sucumbió a mi poder! 

-¡Para Sam!¡Para!- decía entre risas retorciendo su pequeño y delgado cuerpo. -¡Faíl! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Me va a matar a cosquillas!- No.. Faíl no… Faíl me mata… 

-Ejem, ejem, Sam… entiendo que ésta sea tu infantil manera de expresar el cariño que sientes hacia Himmel…- sí, sí, escondido, pero haberlo hay. –Pero… ¡quita las manos de encima de mi novia!- Himmel y yo nos quedamos estupefactos. 

-Fa… Fa… Faíl… ¿has dicho tu novia?- Himmel esbozó una gran sonrisa e inmediatamente se lanzó a sus brazos dándole un tierno beso. Después de ese arrebato volvió a dirigirse a mí completamente roja. –Esto… bien…- No sabía dónde colocar sus manos con lo cual Faíl solucionó su problema al abrazarla por la espalda sujetando y acariciándolas cuidadosamente. 

-Ya está, ya lo he dicho, y como se te ocurra hacer algún comentario al respecto…- ese lobito feroz convertido en corderito por una mujer… 

-Sí, ya lo sé, me romperás las piernas y luego me tirarás al río.- Le hice una mueca burlona a lo que él, haciéndose el ofendido me retiró la mirada posando su cabeza en el hombro de Himmel que estaba completamente encantada. –Por lo visto… mejor os dejo solos… parejita.- Así que me fui dejando dos tomates encaramelados… 

-¡Sam!- dijo Himmel antes de que saliese por la puerta. 

-¿Sí? 

-Recuerda, dale tiempo.- La fierecilla a veces puede resultar muy considerada… 

Le dirigí una sonrisa: 

-Descuida, lo haré.- Y finalmente crucé la puerta dejándolos solitos… 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Pasé lo que quedaba de mañana dando vueltas por la ciudad. Parecía mentira, sólo hacía un par de meses todo estaba casi, sino completamente en ruinas, habíamos trabajado duro para arreglar los desperfectos causados por Galaxia. Aun así, quedaba mucho por hacer. Los jóvenes supervivientes se habían trasladado a nuestra ciudad, así nos manteníamos todos juntos y nos ayudábamos mutuamente. Sí… muchos habíamos perdido a nuestros padres… así que… a veces necesitábamos el cariño de alguien… por eso decidimos que el traslado sería la mejor solución, además de que para muchos hubiese sido muy difícil sobrevivir en las condiciones en las que habían quedado sus aldeas o ciudades. El poder de Kakyuu era inmenso pero aún así, después de purificar sus almas, no tuvo el suficiente más que para reparar la estructura de nuestra ciudad, sobretodo porqué estaba erigida en un lugar naturalmente energético. 

Los niños jugaban alegres ajenos a todo cuanto había pasado, ella fue muy buena con ellos, borró todo su pasado dejando una puerta que poco a poco iría dando paso a sus recuerdos sólo cuando estuviesen preparados. Pero otros no tuvimos tanta suerte, nosotros se supone, somos fuertes, podemos superarlo… bien, en el fondo sus creencias son ciertas, somos capaces de sonreír y ser felices, pero los recuerdos de aquellos a quien tantos quisimos y que tan duramente nos habían sido arrebatados también acudían a nuestra mente azotándonos y recordándonos que no todo fue un final feliz… 

Mi barriga emitió un gran rugido… que al parecer fue oído por… 

-¡Sam!- era Arien, mi prima. Siempre estaba feliz, demostraba una gran fuerza… Además… por haber presenciado la muerte de todos… (sí… ella fue la última superviviente…) Kakyuu pensó que tal vez lo mejor sería brindarle la oportunidad de olvidar el pasado, pero ella no quiso aprovecharla: 

Princesa… ¿para qué debería querer borrar mis recuerdos? Entonces… ya no podré volver a ver a mis padres… si los olvido… ellos habrán muerto de verdad para siempre… 

Sabía a que se refería al decir eso… pero aún así, si a mí me hubiese sido ofrecida tal oportunidad… 

-¿Sam? ¿Estás ahí?- empezó a darme golpecitos en la cabeza insistentemente. –Sam… ¡te estoy hablando!- entonces sentí un agudo dolor en mi estómago… su entrenamiento parecía dar buen resultado… demasiado… 

-¡Pero qué bestia eres! ¿Crees que es normal ir dando patadas a la gente por la calle?- ahora su rostro adoptó la postura de niña inocente, pero… ¡a mi no me engaña! Después se pone a reír… parece mentira la edad que tiene… 

-Sé lo que estás pensando: "parece mentira la edad que tiene"- dijo imitando mi voz. –Una chica de diecisiete años comportándose como una de cinco… Pero… ¿te has mirado a ti mismo?- ahora me sacó la lengua a modo de burla. –Bueno, sea como sea, andando que estás muerto de hambre, deja que tita Ariencita te prepare algo de comer. 

Y así me asió de la camisa arrastrándome hasta su casa. 

Una vez allí… y mientras disfrutaba de un sabroso bushca… 

-Ay primito… dime qué te pasa… ¡a mi no me engañas!- levanté los ojos del plato y la miré sorprendido. –Sí, sí, no me mires así ¡tita Ariencita lo sabe todo!- desde hacía un mes le había dado por llamarse así ante mi presencia… -Yo pareceré una chica demasiado infantil para su edad, pero me doy cuenta de las cosas, y hay algo en ti que no marcha como es normal. 

Me miró acusadoramente y dijo… -¡¿Quién es la afortunada?! Porque supongo que ya apartaste de tu cabeza esa estúpida idea de algún día estar junto Akeryll. ¿Verdad? ¿O acaso no te diste cuenta de lo bobos de sus sentimientos? Vivir siempre pensando en alguien que nunca ha pensado ni pensará en ti como amante…- se supone que me estaba animando, eso es lo que se supone… -¡Pon los pies en la tierra! Además si te digo la verdad dudo mucho de que realmente la ames, ¿has pensado que tal vez sólo sea una obsesión? Es muy fácil confundirla con amor… de hecho suele empezar con un discreto cariño… que luego se convierte en un continuo pensar en la otra persona… síntomas muy parecidos al amor… fácilmente confundibles…- parecía como si hubiese dejado de hablar sobre mí… aunque sus palabras… ¿podrían aplicarse a mi caso? ¿Había pasado dieciocho años pensando estar enamorado de alguien sin ser ese amor real? -¡Oye! ¿En que estás pensando? Jo… yo dándote consejos… y tú ni me escuchas… 

-Tienes razón- cesaron sus palabras. –Tal vez haya vivido engañado por mi propia persona… Sabes demasiado sobre mi… ¡no es justo!- proseguí brindando a sus oídos una serie de melódicos berreos… mientras ella intentaba consolarme a base de regalos… un osito… unos caramelos… una bolsa llena de dulces… 

-Toma- puso en mis manos un extraño colgante… su corazón era de hazals… eran el símbolo del amor eterno: como las flores se marchitaban y morían no teníamos el hábito de regalarlas como prueba de nuestro cariño hacia otra persona… pero las hazals eran diferentes… eran eternas… se alimentaban del amor de las personas y eran extremadamente difíciles de encontrar… puesto que sólo nacían de un cariño verdadero… por eso su belleza era extraordinaria y sus colores indefinibles… -¿No lo recuerdas? Era de tu madre… tu padre se lo regaló el día en que le pidió pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos… bien… es difícil que lo recuerdes… recuerdas pocas cosas de tu madre, ¿verdad? 

-Sí… nada… 

-Ella quiso dejarte este colgante para que lo usases como es debido, en teoría debería haber sido mi madre quien te lo diese llegado el momento… pero a falta de las dos… ¡aquí estoy yo! Así que haz el favor de acabar de comer ahora mismo e ir a darle este hermoso regalo. 

-¿Y a quién se supone que debo dárselo? 

-Lo sabes muy bien, así que no te hagas el tonto.- Diciendo esto desapareció de la habitación alegando que ya había perdido bastante tiempo. 

Me quedé solo, saboreando de nuevo el bushca, con el colgante en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y pensando en todo lo que Arien acababa de decirme, supongo que tenía razón en todo, también supongo que ese era el momento de recibir las hazals… 

Ya había llegado. 

Sabía que Hava estaría en el laboratorio dejándolo todo listo para el comienzo de Vahan, así que no pude esperar más y fui a verla, pero… 

- Te quiero ¿sabes? y nunca dejaría que nadie te hiciese daño… Está bien, yo me ocuparé de todo.- Esa voz era la de Sage… pero… entonces… 

Asomé la cabeza por la rendija de la puerta sin que se me pudiese ver. En efecto era él… y estaba con Hava, la estaba acercando hacía él hasta abrazarla muy tiernamente mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de ésta. 

Hundida en su cuello dijo: 

-Yo también te quiero mucho, a veces creo que eres demasiado importante para mi… 

¡Basta! ¡No quiero escuchar más! ¿Por qué? ¿Ayer te burlaste de mí? ¿O acaso sólo era lástima? Seguro que era eso… Me viste tan abatido que no supiste hacer otra cosa… y yo me he hecho demasiadas ilusiones… caridad… sólo era eso… caridad… 

Aturdido y sin palabras el colgante que sostenía entre mis manos resbaló por mis dedos cayendo al suelo, el sonido del metal contra la madera del parquet hizo que volviera en mi y, sin saber como reaccionar me fui corriendo. 

Eso que he visto… no… no puede ser, ella no sería capaz… ella… 

¿Fue eso lo que de verdad pasó? No lo sé… si hubiese tenido el coraje de entrar en aquella habitación y aclararlo todo por mi mismo… tal vez todo hubiese sido diferente… o quien sabe, tal vez no. De hecho… eso ahora da igual… después de pasarme la tarde perdido por el bosque… llorando como un crío (algo normal en mí…) y liándome a patadas con todos los árboles que se presentaban en mi camino… deseé regresar a la ciudad y hablar con ella… pero…

**_Continuará_**


	6. La despedida

**"Aaaaaaaa Sería bueno que leyeseis de nuevo el final del capítulo 5, puesto que he cambiado algunas cosas… que no me acababan de convencer. ¡Gracias! (Esto se quedará así eternamente… así que a lo mejor dentro de un año aun sigo con esto puesto… xo el capítulo 5 ya se kda así eh.. no más cambios ^^U)" **

06.La despedida:

_No puedo estar junto a ti puesto que sólo ese mero hecho daña gravemente mi corazón. Siempre pensé que algún día te tendría, que en cuanto eso ocurriese mi soledad sería disipada cual fuego abrasador por la dulce lluvia dorada…_

_Mas no fue eso lo que pasó, mi cuerpo a cenizas fue reducido, sin piedad, sin compasión puesto que para quienes rompen las reglas del amor ese es su castigo, y yo, yo lo hice… Dejé que me confundiesen con otra… que mi dignidad se corrompiese… acepté sus besos aun cuando no eran míos…_

_¿De qué puedo quejarme pues?_

Himmel acababa de despertarse, permanecía tendida en el sofá boca arriba mirando al techo mientras acariciaba su linda gatita. 

-¿Has visto? Hoy no estamos solas.- Bajó la mirada para dedicarle una amplia sonrisa al animal que la escuchaba atentamente entre ronroneo y ronroneo. –Creo que debería ir a despertar a Hava… hoy nos espera un día intenso… 

Cogió suavemente al felino dejándolo con sumo cuidado en el suelo para de un salto levantarse y despejarse completamente. Se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno, es verdad que nunca fue una estupenda cocinera como Hava pero a pesar de eso sabía como apañárselas, además… sólo era el desayuno. Rápidamente preparó unas tostadas, algo de panceta y unos huevos fritos acompañados por un dulce jugo de rosbi, puso toda la comida en una bandeja y fue a dar los buenos días a Hava. 

Entró silenciosamente en su habitación, sabía que debía despertarla pero aun así no quería disturbar su sueño. Cual sorpresa fue la suya al encontrarla sentada en la cama, completamente desvelada y con la mirada fija en el exterior. Dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y al acercarse a ella se dio cuenta de que su cara estaba bañada en lágrimas, ni un solo gesto de dolor, sus músculos relajados… pero aun así esas cascadas de dolor resbalaban sin ningún esfuerzo ni impedimento por ese rostro que ahora aparecía absorto, inmóvil… De repente se movió quedando frente a frente con Himmel: 

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlas, intento pararlas pero son insistentes… 

La chica de ojos esmeralda limpió algunas de sus lágrimas delicadamente: 

-No te preocupes…- no sabía que decirle, entonces una vista rápida de la habitación le recordó la existencia de un estupendo y nutritivo desayuno. Esbozó una sonrisa y dijo -¡Venga! ¡Vamos a desayunar! Lo he preparado yo, sí, no me mires con esa cara… además… ¿cuando estoy sola quien piensas que cocina? 

Hava estalló en una gran carcajada que derivó en un abrazo a la chica de cabellos plateados en demostración de gratitud y cariño: 

-Sí, ahora que lo dices tienes razón. Vamos a tomar esa comidita… porque por lo que veo… ¡se nos va a enfriar! 

Las dos amigas se sentaron a comer en la cama tapadas por mil y una mantas bromeando sobre su condición de princesas y quejándose de que como tales necesitaban más comodidades: 

-¿Dónde se es visto que dos señoritas como nosotras debamos luchar? 

-¿O acaso ser guerreras?- respondió la otra. 

-Un día de éstos creo que deberemos exigir nuestros derechos… ¡Quiero alguien que me friegue los platos! ¡Quiero que me limpien la casa!- y mientras Himmel declaraba esto ante… digamos… toda la habitación, un felino se acercaba sigilosamente hacia ellas… 

Desperezándose la joven de ojos violeta dijo: 

-¡Qué rico estaba todo!- prosiguió cogiendo la bandeja disponiéndose a llevarla a la cocina… pero el minino seguía acercándose… 

-Deja, eres mi invitada, la llevo yo- Himmel expuso esto y rápidamente cogió la bandeja de las manos de Hava antes de que ésta pudiera reaccionar y se dirigió corriendo a… 

-¡Cuidado con la gata! 

Demasiado tarde, nuestra minina ya había provocado el desastre… Himmel yacía en el suelo en una posición un tanto ridícula rodeada de los pedacitos rotos de los platos del desayuno, y a su lado el objeto de su caída, una dulce gatita de tonos dorados salpicados de intenso negro que alegremente lamía los restos de jugo de rosbi derramado. 

-¡Yildi!- gritó la joven a la despreocupada felina. Y murmurando añadió –estas cosas con Luna no me pasaban…- la gatita volvió su mirada hacia ella, sus ojos fijos en los de Himmel como atravesando su alma, como si hubiese sido capaz de entender sus murmullos… -Bueno vale… ¡reconozco que tu eres muuuuuuuucho más linda! Pero a ver si aprendemos a comportarnos- le dijo acariciando su pequeña naricita, -Si quieres jugo de rosbi… me lo pides que cuando te conviene sabes muy bien como hacerlo, ¡pero no te me tires encima! 

Hava se había quedado mirando mujer y animal atónita ante la "conversación" que mantenían y preguntándose si eso era frecuente… y en tal caso si vivir sola afectaba a Himmel más de lo que aparentaba… 

Himmel había limpiado ya los restos del desayuno (sin darle oportunidad a Hava de hacer lo propio). De nuevo se encontraba tendida en su cómodo sofá mirando al techo. En la espera de su amiga se preguntaba si realmente estaría bien ayudarla en su propósito, tal vez todo era demasiado apresurado, tal vez debería haberlo pensado más… 

Hava concentraba su mente en Akeryll, sabía que su fuerte poder le permitiría percibir la llamada, y así fue. En unos instantes pudo observar como una figura femenina aparecía ante ella. 

La chica de ojos azules miraba perpleja a su amiga, percatándose de la tristeza que embargaba el rostro de ésta. 

-Hava… que te pasa… 

-El pájaro debe volar…- le respondió esbozando una triste y amarga sonrisa. 

Silencio. 

-Necesito tu ayuda.- Dijo por fin Hava. –Voy… me voy de Kinmokusei.- Akeryll escuchaba, paciente, esperando las palabras de su amiga. –Necesito irme… pero… para poder hacerlo sin problemas pasarían demasiados días y yo no puedo esperar… 

-Entiendo, puedes venir conmigo.- Tantos años de amistad les confería un gran entendimiento. 

-Gracias, hoy hablaré con Kakyuu, supongo que ella lo entenderá. 

-Sí… seguro… 

-Entonces… esta noche nos vemos- le dedicó una radiante sonrisa que escondía una terrible melancolía. 

-Hasta entonces…- El cuerpo de Akeryll se desvaneció tan rápidamente como había aparecido. 

-Esta noche…- murmuró Hava. 

-¡Ya está! 

La muchacha de cabello plateado que tan interesadamente parecía mirar al techo giró lentamente la cabeza para mirar a Hava. 

-Todo arreglado, ahora sólo debo hablar con Kakyuu. 

Ahora se levantó del sofá de un salto y con voz vacilante respondió: 

-Hava… lo has pensado bien? ¿No crees que es demasiado precipitado? Yo sí lo he pensado… creo que… deberías quedarte…- hizo una pausa. –Pero a quien quiero engañar, la verdad es que no es cuestión de que debas o no quedarte, simplemente soy yo la que no quiero quedarme… sola. 

La diosa de la creación la miró dulcemente, en el fondo se avergonzaba de no haber pensado en eso, si ella se iba, Himmel se quedaría… sola. El grupo quedaría definitivamente separado después de tantos años juntas, primero Akeryll… y ahora ella misma. 

Himmel se percató de la tenue pero incrementada vacilación que empezaba a embargar a su amiga. 

-Pero no me hagas caso, de nada me serviría que te quedases y sufrieses por ello… no podría soportar cada día tus llantos…- dijo juguetonamente. 

-Ya pero… 

-Pero nada. A ver, hasta hace un momento estabas muy segura, ¿y una sola palabra mía te hace vacilar? Esa no es la Hava que yo conozco, la Hava que yo conozco lucha por ella, así que… por mucho que a mi me duela separarme de ti, debes hacer lo que te implora el alma que no es más que apartarte de él… 

-Si tienes razón, aún así… 

-He dicho.- La cortó de nuevo Himmel. 

Dos horas habían pasado, rápidamente, sin vacilar. El futuro de Hava marcado estaba ya. ¿Qué había pasado en ese humilde y corto periodo de tiempo? 

Muchas sonrisas lo habían adornado, y también alguna que otra lágrima… 

La hija del pensamiento, del arte escrito, su vida había trazado. 

Entró en el salón, llegaba tarde y por su culpa Himmel también lo hacía, demasiadas cosas había dejado zanjadas, demasiados deseos había suprimido en tan pocas horas. 

Ahora ante ella se hallaba el causante de tales cambios en su vida, la miraba confundido, un tanto temeroso, o avergonzado tal vez. Balbuceó algunas palabras confirmando tal estado anímico… Ella no contestó, evitó sus ojos y se sentó sin vacilar, a su lado, el sitio que desde su infancia le había pertenecido. 

Durante el comicio se debatieron varios puntos de la nueva situación en la que se encontraban, es decir, sin Akeryll, sin Ymir y con un planeta en proceso de reconstrucción. Entre una de las soluciones posibles se habló del proyecto Van, algo de lo que ella se sentía plenamente orgullosa, al fin y al cabo era una trabajadora innata, no dejaría que aquel inmenso dolor en el pecho que consumía su corazón interfiriese en la pura alegría que le proporcionaba el ser y sentirse útil a través de su gran inteligencia. 

Puesto que ella era la precursora del sistema de protección, explicó a sus oyentes todo aquello que deberían saber sobre él, sobretodo la necesidad de darse cuenta de que sin el poder del cristal de Akeryll no podría ser llevado a cabo. Llegados este punto Sam saltó como una fiera en la defensa de la libertad que ésta se merecía, Hava en cambio lo acalló, seca y rápidamente, no podía soportar las necias palabras de un crío encaprichado (aunque ese crío encaprichado fuese la semilla de todos sus males). 

Súbitamente sin saber cómo, Akeryll apareció en la habitación, hizo, como de costumbre, una escenita de las suyas dejando patente que podían contar con ella en todo lo que quisieran y dándose más importancia de la que realmente tenía… pero en fin, a todos les hizo feliz verla como siempre, enérgica y alegre sin sombra de tristeza que cruzase sus ojos. De nuevo, tan extrañamente como había aparecido, desapareció, dejando a nuestros cinco guerreros sin palabras… 

Hasta que por fin reanudaron la conversación y Hava continuó con su charla. 

En ese momento, justo cuando había llegado al apogeo de su explicación, cuando sentía que ella ya no era creadora sinó creación, cuando las palabras que de su boca surgían para describir tal proyecto… 

Sintió el contacto piel contra piel, ebullición contra calor de la mano de Sam que tierna y deliciosamente había asido la suya. 

Delicada. 

Vacilante. 

Incluso temerosa. 

Pero finalmente sabedora de su victoria, puesto que… aun con todo lo ocurrido… ¿cómo poder luchar contra el aterrador deseo que fluía por todo su ser? ¿cómo poder olvidar el amor que por él sentía sin cesar? 

Un instante… una esperanza… 

El final. 

Hava concluyó su exposición. Respondidas todas las preguntas sobre tal "affair" y debatidos aquellos temas de máxima prioridad, ya no había necesidad de continuar con tal reunión. 

Sam se levantó, entonces ella se percató de que sus manos seguían unidas, por ello, en ese momento, rápida e instintivamente la suya soltó aquella que la guardaba. 

No lo mires, se decía a sí misma, si lo haces estás perdida y lo sabes… lo sabes muy bien… 

-Princesa, ¿podría hablar un momento con usted?- Kakyuu asintió, Hava miró a Himmel que le devolvió una mirada aprobadora.

Se encontraban en una salita contigua a la de reunión, Kakyuu la decoró con tonos cálidos y acogedores, puesto que había decidido su misión sería dar cobijo a sus amigos, no a los guerreros, a la persona, no al luchador.

Kakyuu instó a Hava a tomar asiento, seguidamente le ofreció una taza de té ya que se veía un tanto nerviosa.

-Te lo agradezco, realmente lo necesito. Quería hablar contigo sobre algo… sobre una decisión que he tomado, aunque sé que afectará a los demás, he preferido decírtelo a solas, ya que no pienso aceptar oposición alguna.-dicho esto tomó un sorbo de té.

-Mmmm… de menta, delicioso.- Kakyuu la miraba en silencio, dándole tiempo a proseguir. –Anoche hice algo imperdonable, algo de lo que a pesar de todo no me avergüenzo, pero que no me permite continuar en Kinmokusei por más tiempo. Siempre has sabido mis sentimientos hacia Sam,- bajó la mirada – que siempre lo he querido no es nuevo para ti, y me parece que para nadie excepto para él mismo- soltó una amarga carcajada.- Pues bien, ya no lo soporto más, sé que huir es la solución más fácil y la más cobarde, pero, sinceramente, soy una cobarde y prefiero seguir siéndolo, además necesito tiempo… para pensar en lo de anoche…- Y prosiguió contándole su desliz.

-Entiendo que ahora lo veas todo negro, que decidas marcharte, pero… ¿realmente crees que esa es la solución?

-Jajaja… sí… así lo creo… dame un año, tal vez regrese antes, pero te lo prometo no más. Total igualmente tenía que irme, no pasada nada por adelantarlo un mes, ya he hablado con Akeryll, me quedaré en su palacio mientras tanto, dentro de un mes Akeryll recogerá a los futuros guerreros y nos encontraremos de nuevo en Kämpfer y de allí partiré con ellos a los sistemas vecinos para presentarlos y renovar las antiguas alianzas, es decir que todo seguirá el curso previsto. No creías que os iba a dejar en la estacada, ¿no?

-No… pero me apena más tenerme que despedir de ti tan pronto… hemos pasado tan poco tiempo todos juntos… y… bien ahora que mi hermano y Akeryll ya no están… también tú… supongo que siento como nos vamos separando. – Suspiró - estás creciendo… y poco a poco vais tomando vuestro propio camino… bien, acepto tu decisión, sólo que quiero que te mantengas en contacto conmigo, no quisiera perderte como amiga, como protectora ya sé que te tengo asegurada- y le dio un tierno abrazo.

Las lágrimas asomaban en las pupilas de las dos jóvenes, sabían que no volverían a verse en mucho tiempo…

Las siete de la tarde.

Hava había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo empaquetando todo aquello que necesitaría, de hecho después de pensarlo mucho pocas cosas necesitaba, pero mientras decidía qué llevarse y qué no, múltiples recuerdos habían yacido entre sus manos, cosas simples pero muy queridas, como su primer premio en un concurso de inventos por crear una base de datos inmensamente pequeña y con una rapidez de respuesta impresionante, o aquél libro cuyo personaje tanto le recordaba a ella misma "Sueños de un poeta" era su título y muchas veces había llorado al releer el trágico final del protagonista, moría ejecutado en lugar de su amada, prefirió proclamarse él culpable de algo que era inocente para que ella viviese…

Aunque finalmente nada de ello ocupó un lugar en su maleta, de todos modos… pensaba volver ¿verdad? si dejaba todo aquello ahí, aquellos objetos que no eran ni más ni menos que partes propiamente dichas de su vida, estaba segura de que recobraría la estima suficiente como para volver a ellos, a su hogar…

Su ordenador portátil y algo de ropa fueron todo su equipaje, lo básico, algo sencillo para una persona de costumbres sencillas…

Con todo ello se dirigió hacia la última cosa que debía dejar resuelta antes de partir.

Llamó dos veces a la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entró.

Varias mesas blancas llenaban la sala, todas ellas repletas de frascos, papeles con largas fórmulas escritas en ellos, objetos de laboratorio y piezas electrónicas. Extraña combinación, pensó Hava, y se percató de que nunca había caído en ello, para ella resultaba tan natural…

Un chico de apenas dieciséis años que se encontraba inmerso en ciertas ecuaciones cuánticas levantó la mirada al darse cuenta de que alguien había irrumpido en su territorio. Al ver a Hava esbozó una gran sonrisa y se levantó para saludarla debidamente. Era un joven apuesto, tal vez demasiado alto para su edad, casi tanto como Hava, y eso era mucho. De constitución aparentemente débil y melena castaña ligeramente rizada poseía unos cautivadores ojos color miel, seguro que con ellos había roto más de un corazón.

-Me marcho- le dijo Hava – he venido para dejarte a cargo del proyecto Van.

La cara del chico se sumió en una gran perplejidad que luego fue substituida por tristeza.

-Sabía que esto pasaría… te lo dije ¿no?

-Sí… me lo dijiste… pero recuerda que tengo sentimientos y que por muy lista que sea no puedo suprimirlos de ese modo.

Sage acarició tiernamente su cobrizo cabello.

-Lo sé… los genios siempre hemos tenido problemas en amores, ¿verdad?

-¿La has vuelto a ver?

-Sí… pero sólo eso, no me atrevo ni a decirle hola, ya sabes como soy.

-Lo sé, lo sé… eres demasiado parecido a mi.- Se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Bien… así que el pajarito se ha decidido a abandonar el nido, y me deja solito en él. Me gustaría saber que tan poderosa razón te lleva a dejarlo todo.

-Anoche me acosté con Sam.

Con Sage no tenía que andar con tantos miramientos, desde pequeños habían estado juntos, él fue el primero en darse cuenta de su extraña devoción por Sam y también el único que en aquellos primeros años, mientras los demás vivían ajenos a sus sentimientos, que la había consolado. Él era más que un hermano para ella, siempre lo había sido, tal vez por su igualdad de edades, y también por aquella gran capacidad intelectual que compartían, y los desprecios y envidias que habían tenido que soportar a causa de ello… Sage… era simplemente Sage… era alguien que no estaba unida a ella por una vida pasada, era alguien que la quería con afecto por lo que ella era, no por la senshi que protegía el universo, ni por aquella princesa que fue milenios atrás.

-Sé que no debería haberlo hecho, y que él… bien… él estaba confuso…

A pesar de todo Sage se había puesto nervioso y le empezaban a doler los nudillos de mantener inconscientemente presionados los puños. –Ese cabrón… se ha aprovechado de ti ¿verdad? Se ha aprovechado de lo mucho que le quieres para… ¿para qué? ¿para echar un polvo? y encima seguro que estaba pensando en la otra…

Hava lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Lo estaba? ¡Lo estaba! Este chaval se las va a ver conmigo… ¿y tu te vas a ir por eso? no me lo digas, lo sé. Y sé que de nada serviría que yo te dijese algo… porque yo haría lo mismo. Pero ese imbécil se va a enterar… le voy a dar una paliza que…

-¡No!- lo cortó Hava.- Déjalo… si al fin y al cabo la culpa fue mía, quiero decir… él estaba afectado por el matrimonio de Akeryll, y yo lo sabía, cuando empezó a besarme… me llamó como solía llamarla a ella… y yo no lo detuve, supongo que en el fondo nos engañamos los dos, él pensó que yo era su amada… y yo… me imaginé que aquellas caricias y aquellos besos iban realmente dirigidos a mi… yo soy tan culpable como él.

-Pero eres tú la que te vas.

-Porque soy yo la que quiso correr el mayor riesgo… y ahora no puedo con ello.

-Ok. No le haré nada… pero me reservaré el derecho a no dirigirle la palabra… al menos no educadamente…

-Jajaja… cualquiera diría que eres el genio que inventó los viajes en el tiempo y a través del espacio sin necesidad de magia… que lengua tienes…

-Ya lo sé… pero… te quiero ¿sabes? y nunca dejaría que nadie te hiciese daño… Está bien, yo me ocuparé de todo.

Y se abrazaron fuertemente, lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de ambos amigos, era la segunda vez que se separarían en su relativamente corta vida, y ya empezaban a sentir añoranza.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, a veces creo que eres demasiado importante para mi… 

Oyeron un ruido en el pasillo, como si algo metálico hubiese chocado fuertemente contra el suelo, Hava se acercó a la puerta y miró el parquet oscuro, se agachó cogiendo algo entre sus manos. 

-¿Qué es? 

-Nada, algo que alguien se ha dejado olvidado. 

Ya está, la hora había llegado, Himmel y Faíl la esperaban en su casa. 

La despedida fue triste, incluso Faíl que normalmente se mostraba frío y distante, soltó alguna lagrimita, después de todo era su hermanita pequeña, y esa mañana no había sido capaz de imaginar que aquello de lo que bromeaba con Sam sería lo que lo apartase de ella por una larga temporada. 

Finalmente Hava se transformó en Sailor Maker y haciendo uso de su poder desapareció rápidamente de su campo visual. 

Adiós querido Kinmokusei, nos volveremos a ver pronto, te lo prometo Se decía Hava mientras su cuerpo viajaba rápidamente a través del espacio tiempo. 

Después de pasar horas buscando a Hava, y de la extraña aptitud de sus amigos al preguntarles por ella, Sam llegó tremendamente fatigado a casa. Le dolían los pies y se sentía más confuso que esa misma mañana.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras de la torre hacia el mirador, sólo las estrellas podrían calmar su inquietud.

Al llegar a él, aquel espacio que usaba tanto para observar las estrellas como de habitación, reparó en que encima de la cama había un sobre sellado.

Temblando, temeroso de que fuese de quien él creía lo cogió y observó un buen rato hasta decidirse a abrirlo:

_Tus ojos brillantes, inconmensurablemente profundos, aquellas pupilas que tanto amé y sigo amando. Sentirte cerca de mi, el calor de tu cuerpo, la brisa caliente que de tu boca exhalases y mi cuerpo recibiese, tus brazos rodeando mi cintura, esos labios rozando los míos en un juego sin fin… todo ello deseaba mi corazón, poder ser tuya, y tu mío, poder ser uno… Cuantas noches pensando en ti, en tu plateado cabello… imaginando como tiernamente el aire lo mecería y acariciaría tu piel sonriendo destellos de luz a la luna… deseando ser ella para poder admirarte… Sufrí silenciosamente no poder ser aquel astro que en tus sueños se infiltraba, sentí no poder ser ella para tú poder amarme, rogué poder mirarte a los ojos y ver en ellos mi figura reflejada, figura eternamente tuya… _

_Todo esto deseé, sin miedo, sin pesar aun en la lenta muerte de mi corazón, ardiendo sin piedad por tu alma. Ayer, amor mío, creí hacer mis sueños realidad. Intenté creer que todos ellos se cumplieron sin más… pero tu sabes que no fue así, aun cuando estábamos juntos sabía que no era yo esa mujer con la que tu sueñas. Ahora, mi adorado mentor… tu, que me enseñaste a amar sin ser amada, a darlo todo sin recibir nada… necesito alejarme de ti, muy apreciada fue la lección pero pesa más mi aflicción._

_Abre el sobre que al lado de esta carta has encontrado, ábrelo sin miedo, pues no es menos de lo que quisiste darme, ni más de lo que recibí, cuídalo, guárdalo y aliméntalo de tu amor…_

_Adiós mi cruel caballero que aun en mi derrota clamas tu triunfo…_

_HAVA_

Una lágrima… dos… tres… el cocodrilo lloraba. ¿Qué escondía aquél enser que la triste dama en su huída le dejaba? Sería tal vez… oh no! ¡No sería capaz! ¿Pero cómo? El cocodrilo descubrió tan amado objeto del humilde envoltorio que lo rodeaba… una joya, un pedacito de luna, el resplandor de la aurora… Una lágrima… dos tres… el cocodrilo lloraba mientras el brillo de tal regalo lo inundaba. 

Continuará

**Siento la larga espera… la larga, larga espera, y que tal vez una vez al final de esta no os hayáis encontrado con el nivel que esperabais, pero debéis perdonarme, y es que he sufrido lo que se dice… un estancamiento… o digámosle parálisis cerebral… porque lo mío no tiene nombre… **

**Así que… queridos lectores (jus jus jus… me pongo más solemne aun y todo) perdonad la vaguería y tremendo lapsus escribal (ahora me invento palabras y todo…)por el que esta pobre "escritora" ha pasado. **

**Aaaaaaaa Sería bueno que leyeseis de nuevo el final del capítulo 5, puesto que he cambiado algunas cosas… que no me acababan de convencer. ¡Gracias! (Esto se quedará así eternamente… así que a lo mejor dentro de un año aun sigo con esto puesto… xo el capítulo 5 ya se kda así eh.. no más cambios ^^U) **


End file.
